The Only Party That Matters
by nic98ole
Summary: Sometimes, people change. For better or for worse and for Logan, he thought it was for the better. Kogan/Jarlos/one-sided Jagan.
1. That Boy

_Here's a proper Kogan multi-fic, hopefully good since I'm still fresh to the pairing. But I am putting effort in it at least, that's what matters. Anyways, this fic kind of goes into that idea of the whole 'Be Yourself' thing, and that of course is displayed in all different forms off media. How far someone is willing to change, or not change, for someone else to gain their attention. Well, hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>To not go to James Diamond's New Year's Eve End of the Year Party would be like committing social suicide.<p>

Anyone that was anyone was at that party, the popular kids, the pretty ones, the sporty kids and the all around kind of people that people wished they could be friends with so that way they could get their chance to go to that amazing party of a party. You'd get noticed if you were there, you'd get respected and loved if you went there. It didn't matter what you did in the past, what kind of friends you were with, what kind of student you were at school or boyfriend or girlfriend, once you go to that party you're only known as one thing in everyone's eyes: worthy.

And that was exactly why Logan Mitchell wanted to go to that party so bad.

He wasn't the coolest of people, he admits that. He wasn't a jock, he wasn't a great dancer with all the swag and moves that made the girls at his school want to look at him. He wasn't the greatest talker, the most outspoken, the best dressed, the most involved. He didn't get invited to the normal little parties that happened throughout the school year, when people talked about going out somewhere on the weekend like the beach or the mall, no one mentioned his name as being one of the attendants. He was quiet, one of those kids that didn't speak unless spoken to and kept to himself. He dreaded the assignments that involved working with people because he just was afraid to talk, afraid to hear his voice try to stutter out conversation.

He was Logan. That was it.

But Logan wanted to be, he wanted to be like them. He wanted to be just as cool, as popular, as wanted. . .he wanted to be noticed. Noticed by them all and accepted into their popular group of kids. . .noticed by James especially. The brunette was just so. . .Logan couldn't even find the words to describe how majorly huge of a crush he had on the most popular guy at his school. James was flawless, everything about him just was and no one questioned it. He spoke beautifully, he moved with each poised step people would fall on the floor to kiss, his face was gorgeous, everything about the junior took Logan's breath away. But James didn't notice him, James didn't pay attention to him, James didn't knew he existed.

Logan was a nobody to James.

The only person that managed to keep Logan still on the ground and kept around was Kendall Knight. Kendall was in a way, the guy Logan wished he himself could be but was glad he wasn't. Because then, he wouldn't have ever got a chance to meet someone like Kendall. Kendall was nice, Kendall was charming, he was open to everyone. Sometimes Logan wondered how it was possible for Kendall to be friends with someone like him. Wondered how Kendall had came up to him and just started talking, talking as if Logan mattered and still does. Logan could talk to Kendall, Logan could always talk to Kendall.

Because Logan wasn't a nobody to Kendall.

Junior year was approaching the winter break, the few weeks that people would receive notice if or if not they were going to the party James was throwing and Logan just did what he did best, remained quiet and stealing longing glances at those that were talking in their cliques about what they were going to wear and who they were going to see. And sometimes he saw James walking by, invites in his hand to give to someone with a dazzling smile and to someone that wasn't Logan. The brunette probably spent minutes ticking away just watching as James handed someone an invite, then another, then another before turning around and walking pass him to go to someone else. Until there was a tap on his shoulder that made Logan jump and heart beat extremely fast, turning to see that it was only Kendall and not who he was expecting (or better yet hoping). The blond had on his crooked smile, arms crossed and Logan gave a tiny smile back to his friend.

"Hi," Logan said, taking what he needed out of his locker and closing it shut. Kendall gave Logan a playful nudge, walking alongside the brunette as they began to head towards the cafeteria and Kendall slinging an arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Christmas break is coming up, got anything planned? Besides our usual end of the year get together?" Kendall asked and Logan smiled at that. That was right, Kendall started putting together his own little party on New Years for Logan. Even thought the blond wouldn't admit the party was for Logan, the brunette knew in his heart Kendall wouldn't be doing something like just sitting out in front of the tv, eating a bowl of popcorn and just watching some old movies until it was time to turn the channel to watch the ball drop in New York. Then it ended in a couple of sodas drunken and anyone that was opting to sleep over getting ready to go to bed. And that anyone would usually be Logan, not like he had anything else to do.

Kendall's other friends might drop by but then leave a little bit afterwards to do their own thing, go out and drink, have a smoke, celebrate New Years like they should. Yet, Kendall stayed with Logan and Logan never did understood why. But he was grateful and it always made him happy whenever Kendall would throw the blanket around him as the beautiful ball made it's descent down on television, hand slipping to hold Logan's gently and once the ball dropped and the confetti was falling everywhere as the people kissed on television, he'd give him a soft smile and say 'Happy New Year, Logan. Let's hope this one will be better'. And Logan liked that.

Logan liked the hope.

"Not much, think my family and I are going down to Minnesota to visit my grandparents. What about you?"

Kendall beamed, "You know that Big Brother, Big Sister program?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm doing it. Going to be my 2012 New Year's Resolution to really help someone and well. . .thought it might be nice to do that," Kendall replied and Logan smiled back.

"Great that you are."

"I'm already matched up with one. He's older than a kid but he's still younger than me. . .he's going to be a sophomore actually."

"Really? Who is he?"

"His name is Carlos. Me and my mom asked his mom if he can have Christmas dinner with us and she said yes. . .and also if you don't mind, I invited him to come and watch movies with us on New Year's Eve."

"Why would I mind? It's your party," Logan replied and Kendall gave a small blush, almost like he forgot that little detail.

"Well you know. . .it's usually just us two and I didn't really want you feeling like. . .uncomfortable or anything-"

"I wouldn't be, it's alright Kendall," Logan replied and Kendall smiled, pulling Logan more into his body and Logan gave a little laugh at the contact, not even noticing where they were walking and bumping into someone. Someone that was tall and muscular, smell of spritzed cologne on their skin and Logan's eyes fluttered at the scent. Then his face grew heated at who they bumped into, James Diamond looking at them with a quirked eyebrow. Logan broke away from Kendall, standing a good couple of inches away and Kendall glanced at Logan confused before the hand that was wrapped around Logan went slightly bitterly back into his pocket.

"Sorry," Kendall apologized and Logan wished he was the one that would have said something first. But he couldn't even find himself to say anything now, his voice felt caught in his throat and feared it will just come out sounding like a strangled croak.

"No, it's alright. . .Kendall, right?" James asked and Kendall nodded. James smiled and Logan melted at the gesture, James leaning to the right and a tighter hold on his invites, "Hey, you were in the talent show, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. Wasn't very good though," Kendall said with a small chuckle and James shook his head.

"You were really good."

"Wasn't a good song."

"But I love that song."

"I was sloppy on the chords."

"Didn't even noticed a thing."

"And I was sick so my voice sounded like a frog."

"You sounded really great."

Every single compliment James gave to Kendall slowly began to make Logan feel sick. He wished he had the nerve to join the talent show, to be in it and actually be seen by his student body. But. . .he just couldn't, he just was too nervous to do it and now he was regretting it. At least James might have had an inkling who he was if he had done it, instead of talking to Kendall as if the brunette wasn't even there. "Hey, um, well this might seem weird because we don't really talk to each other but I'm throwing this party," James started, shuffling through the invitations until he found one with a 'K' on it and handed it to Kendall, "It's my 'New Year's Eve-"

"Um yeah, I know. I heard about your party," Kendall cut James off. Who _hasn't _heard about the party, even incoming freshman knew about the party.

"Well, if you know about it, would you come?" James asked, handing the invite towards Kendall again and Kendall's eyes flickered right to Logan at the sound of that. Logan's eyes were on that invitation, that invite he wished was being handed in his direction, that invite that only the somebodies get. . .not the nobodies. That invite James wished he was handing him with that dazzling smile going his way, that invite that would change everything for him. Make him noticed, make him more liked, make him worthy of James taking a second glance and hopefully think more of. Make James see Logan the way Logan sees James, love Logan the way Logan loved James.

That invite that was gently being pushed back to James' grasp.

"Um, sorry but I already have my own thing on New Year's Eve," Kendall replied and James raised an eyebrow.

"But _I _do throw an _amazing _party. You don't have to stay long, just drop by."

"Thanks but I really can't do that. I'm spending it with my friends and that's who I really want to spend my time with, not a bunch of strangers."

"Strangers? But most of the people that are going to be there are in our class."

"Not my kind of people I hang around with. So they're strangers. And I'm doing something important with someone on New Year's Eve."

"Family?"

"Not exactly but he's someone I need to start spending time with _like _family. . .plus, my friend." And Kendall pulled Logan in towards his body for a friendly hug. James almost looked startled, like Kendall just pulled Logan out of thin air or something and was staring at Logan confused. Logan couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing, blushing from embarrassment as James looked between them.

". . .Oh. . .okay. . .well, maybe we'll get a class together senior year and I can get to know you more. Or you can come to my spring break party, not as big as New Years but it's pretty good."

"I'll uh. . .think about it," Kendall said and James smiled, turning on his heel and leaving to go hand off his next invitation. . .he didn't ask Logan if he would want to come. And Logan felt sick to his stomach at the thought of it, James practically ignored him and only wanted to talk to Kendall. Course, everyone liked to talk to Kendall, it's in the blond's charm and warm welcome to talk to him. This 'Carlos' would be lucky to have someone like Kendall representing a Big Brother for him. He felt Kendall rub his arm, the blond looking down at him with a soft smile. "Cheer up."

"Cheer up? Do you know what just happened? What you _done?_"

"Yeah, James invited me to his party and I turned it down."

"But why? That's where all the cool kids are!" Logan replied and Kendall rolled his eyes, continuing to walk down the hall with arm around Logan's shoulders.

"May be where all the cool kids are but they don't mean anything to me. I like having my party with you. . .and Katie. . .and some of my friends when they drop by," Kendall said and Logan shook his head.

"You're insane, next year is senior year, wouldn't you have wanted to start off on the right foot?"

"Right foot being?"

"Popular. Sitting at the popular table, getting picked to be partners with the popular kids-"

"Well I don't care about being popular, haven't been for this long so why should I start now?"

"I would have taken that invitation," Logan replied and Kendall looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Why? You barely know James and he doesn't know you."

"But if you're invited, that means he _wants _to know you and you know how bad I want to know him."

"Well if he can't just talk to you like normal and know you that way instead of just inviting you to an overrated party, he isn't worth your time," Kendall muttered and Logan shook his head.

"Not like you understand. You get all the people you have a crush on," Logan said and Kendall chuckled at that.

"Not all the people."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. . .there's this one person I really like. . .that's another 2012 resolution of mine, to tell them how I really feel."

"Someone I know?"

"Mmm, yeah."

"Who is it?"

"Not telling."

"Not fair, you know my crush, I demand to know yours."

"It's a secret," Kendall said with a smile and Logan pouted as Kendall gave a laugh and steered the two of them into the cafeteria. And as the two grabbed their lunch and sat at their usual spot, by the large window where a perfect view of the courtyard could be seen and Logan could always see the popular kids over Kendall's shoulder as they ate, Logan tried his hardest not to think about the party. The party he wasn't going to yet again. No, he tried to focus on the fact that this was their last day before winter break, three weeks off before having to come back to school again and finish off junior year. That was what Logan tried to focus on, what Logan tried to concern himself with.

But when James handed out another invite to someone right behind Kendall, smiling that smile and hearing coos of appreciation from the recipient, that party was all Logan could think about.

Like always.


	2. She Loves You

_Wow, thank you for the rather big response back for the first chapter alone. Plus, it's my first Kogan too so to know that people are excited about reading it makes me happy :) Well, thanks to Ainsworth the Writer, ANNbeau, BigTimeStarKid-1, Bowman0306, btrlover21, CaitiePaigee, cellyjelly, Dudekcm321, fuzzybuzz21, Gabsikle, idontgiveaschmidt, katpawsnh, Kurissss, MusicSoundsBetterWithKogan, NoireVerteFemme, poeticjustice13, rosaxD114, slowdownlittlelady, tennisfun-jett, TidusGT, xCarganxKoganx, yourenogood, BlueberryNaru, CasperAero, kriston10, btrlover21, the Anon, Whatwhy, RaNDoM HeArT, rawbbles, tank602, gleechild, seddielover101 for the alerts, favs and reviews! I hope you all enjoy the second chapter!_

* * *

><p>Logan didn't know why he was excited to see his grandparents again in Minnesota, because then there was that strange awkwardness he had when he was in their presence. That awkwardness, usually resulting in the fact that his grandparents knew their grandson was bisexual and just didn't know how to properly handle the situation. They danced around it, they tried not to draw attention to it but in the end when there wasn't anything left to talk about at the dinner table as Logan's mother began to carve the turkey for Christmas dinner, Logan knew it was on their minds. On everyone's minds, really. He came out to his parents sophomore year, the time he began to grow his crush on James and his interest in girls began to dim. It wasn't that he was interested in just boys, just James. He still might get some flutters in his chest whenever a pretty girl crossed his path and gave him a smile, but since that didn't happen often, Logan settled for staring and admiring James from afar.<p>

His mother took to it with a strained smile, slightly panicky and unsure of what her son was feeling at the moment in time. Like his grandparents, she just didn't really know what to say. It was still rather awkward for her to hear about how Logan's day went at school, Logan telling his mother how James brushed against him in the hall today and chatting about the popular boy like Logan was some giddy schoolgirl. Logan knew she was trying, trying like any good and supportive mother would and taking the information with a tiny smile and shake of the head. Logan appreciated it at least. . .though always hoping for the day where he wouldn't feel so bad himself for talking like this with her.

Logan's father on the other hand, was in denial. A strange kind of denial. He always chuckled and laughed and chirped with Logan about the brunette's stories on James or any of the guys at school because he figured Logan was just going through a phase. Logan wouldn't grow up and like guys _forever_, it was just one of those times in a teen's life where he needed to find his identity. He was humoring Logan and while Logan found it more easier to talk to his father about somethings and not have that tense and awkward air around his dad like it was with his mom, he was worried. Because he didn't think this was a phase, this was who he was. And if his father found that out or came to acceptance of that. . .would he hate him? Or be confused or not know what to do with Logan?

It was always uncomfortable around his family, he never liked it to begin with.

* * *

><p>"So how was Christmas for you?"<p>

"Fine, and you?"

"Great," Logan heard Camille's voice chime through the web feed and Logan gave a gentle smile. Camille Roberts was a good friend too, not as close as Kendall was with Logan but still a nice person to talk to. She wasn't like other girls, she didn't talk about clothes or guys or the usual gossip around school, she was herself. Herself that was vibrant and kind of loud but it made Logan feel comfortable around her, she didn't push or try and force him to change to fit her personality and in a way, they worked. Quiet and loud, thinking things through to running out with arms wide open. Different, yet compatible. That's why Logan liked having a friend like her, gave him more variety of people to talk to other than Kendall.

Camille leaned more towards her own webcam, glossy smile on her lips, "How did visiting with your grandparents went?"

"Not really that well. Or better yet, it was more of the same thing like always."

"Still quiet."

"Still awkward."

"Oh."

"But it's like, they try. They really are trying to get used to it but sometimes I think I'm just better off not even showing my face to them anymore."

"Don't say something like that, they'll miss you if you just try to run away from them."

"But it's true," Logan said with a sad sigh, "It'll be sparing us these feelings."

"They still love you."

"And I love them. But you know that this is torture, Camille. You seen them. . .they're disappointed in me-"

"Stop that. Stop it forever," Camille said sternly, the girl crossing her arms. "You always say something to bring you down when it comes to your family and your sexuality. They aren't shunning you, Logan. It's just a little shocking to them, that's all. Everything takes time and believe me, your family does love you, Logan."

". . .I know they do," Logan said softly and Camille smiled.

"So are you and Kendall doing that New Year's Eve thing you do?" she asked and Logan smiled at the screen.

"Yeah. He's also inviting someone over, his 'Little Brother'."

"'Little Brother'?"

"Yeah, he's doing that Big Brother, Big Sister program and stuff."

"Really? That's cool, hey why don't you do that?"

"No, i-it isn't my kind of thing. I can barely get through my own problems, how can I help someone else?"

"Talking?"

"I barely talk to anyone else but you and Kendall," Logan replied and then Camille placed on this smile of hers, tricky and sly.

"How is Kendall anyways? Barely get the chance to talk to him since I moved."

"He's doing fine. . .he actually got invited to go to James' party," Logan muttered and Camille's eyes widened in surprise.

"James Diamond? As in _your _James Diamond?"

"He isn't mine."

"But you want him to be, don't you Logie?" the girl teased and Logan blushed harder at that statement. She laughed before leaning on the back of her hand, "What did Kendall do?"

"He turned it down. Can you believe it?" Logan said and Camille gave a small shrug.

"Actually, I can. You know how Kendall is."

"But it's James Diamond's New Year's Eve Party! Who would turn down a party like that!"

"Kendall."

"You're missing the point."

"Nope," Camille said with a smile and Logan sighed, slouching over onto his wooden computer desk, feeling the rolling chair move underneath him as he leaned forward, "Kendall doesn't think James is important. . .you're important to him."

"Because I'm his friend. He thinks all his friends are important. Friends and family," Logan replied and Camille gave a small sigh.

"Right. . .well listen, I got to get off of here and help my mom with dinner but I'll call you New Year's Day," she replied and Logan smiled, giving a small nod.

"I'll anticipate it. Bye Camille, hope you have a happy New Year's Eve," he said to the girl and she smiled back.

"Oh! And maybe if you have the time, you and me can go down to the mall. I could use some help with getting into a role for what I'm going to audition for AMDA," Camille replied and Logan nodded. Yeah, Camille was aspiring to be an actress once she graduates from her high school cities away from Logan and Kendall. Logan wouldn't ever think of doing something like that, being out there and owning the stage like Camille did with spotlight on and smile on her face. Wasn't his thing, possibly never will be either.

He gave a wave to the girl's face, giving one last smile before closing his laptop shut.

* * *

><p>Kendall's home felt like more of a home to Logan than it did at his own place. Mrs. Knight wasn't like Logan's mother, they were calm and comfortable with Logan, even when knowing the boy's sexuality. Maybe because Kendall himself was bisexual and his mother accepted him for who he was that Kendall's mother didn't feel strange around the brunette, Mrs. Knight's only rule was that if Logan sleeps over Kendall's door was not allowed to be closed. And on New Year's Eve, Kendall's parents would usually be found in the kitchen, supervising and making snacks before eventually heading off to their own room and sleeping until Katie woke them up to tell about the new year.<p>

This year was no different, Logan arriving at eight with sleeping bag and gear in tow as he walked up to the front door and gave it a knock. He waited for a second before it opened and it was Kendall's younger sister Katie that opened the door and let him inside. It was quiet, sound of popcorn being popped and talk in the kitchen as Katie gave Logan a welcoming hug.

"Kendall's in the kitchen with Carlos if you're looking for him," Katie replied, in her hand a video game that she was fully intending to continue and Logan nodded, settling down his items in the living room along with another sleeping bag and duffel bag he assumed belonged to Carlos. He walked through the living room and entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Knight by the stove cooking what smelled like to Logan some spaghetti while Kendall was sitting at the island with another boy, talking and laughing about a joke Logan missed. Kendall glanced over the boy's shoulder, smiling and getting off his stool to walk over and give Logan a hug.

"Glad you could make it," Kendall replied and Logan hugged the blond back.

"Not like I have anywhere else to be tonight," Logan said, mind flashing back to an instant that James' party is going on right now. The party that he wasn't invited to yet again and possibly will never see other than a couple of Facebook posts and tweets about it from the party-goers. Kendall moved so now his arm was around Logan, gesturing over to the boy that was looking at them with shy and sweet eyes.

"This is my 'Little', Carlos," Kendall introduced, gesturing for Carlos to come over and the Latino teen hopped off of his stool and extended his hand out to shake Logan's. The grasp was firm, warm and Carlos shook his hand strongly with slightly eager smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you," Carlos said and Logan nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," Logan replied and Mrs. Knight glanced over her shoulder.

"I hope you're fine with spaghetti for dinner, Logan," Mrs. Knight replied, continuing to stir the pot and Logan nodded.

"Course, I love your spaghetti, Mrs. Knight," Logan replied and the woman gestured over to Carlos.

"Actually, I'm preparing it the way Carlos' grandmother prepares it," she replied and Logan glanced at Carlos.

". . .Oh, well that's fine too," Logan said and Carlos bit his lip.

"It tastes really good if you're worried," Carlos encouraged and Logan shook his head.

"No, no, it's alright," Logan replied and Kendall looked between the two before clasping his hands together.

"Hey, let's go in the living room and see what's on TV before we eat, huh?" Kendall suggested and Logan nodded. But then his arm slipped off from around his body, moving to go around Carlos' shoulders and give the younger teen a small smile, "What kind of shows do you like?" Kendall asked, beginning to walk into the living room with Carlos while Logan watched the two of them leave. He felt in his chest that stab, loneliness that rushed over his body before he gave a shake of the head and trekked after them.

Carlos was sitting on the couch, the television on to just one of those little reviews of the year. The best, the worst, the in-betweens. The people we lost, the accomplishments we done and the things we still need to do that will hopefully be finished in the upcoming year. Kendall was searching through the movie collection, glancing over his shoulder at Carlos.

"What kind of movie do you like?" Kendall asked and the boy shrugged, looking over at Logan before back at Kendall.

"I'm fine with whatever you choose," Carlos replied and Kendall called Logan over, pulling out the movie that they always watched on New Year's Eve. Their movie marathon if Logan came to the Knight household a couple of hours earlier than planned would usually be consisted of Back to the Future and Beatles movies and the occasional just sitting around listening to music. Kendall pulled out A Hard Day's Night, showing it to Carlos as he walked over to sit on the couch.

"You okay with this?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded a bit.

"I. . .never saw it though, is it good?" Carlos asked as Kendall switched on the DVD player and Logan sat beside Carlos. The brunette gave him a small smile.

"It's a good movie," Logan answered and Kendall looked over at him in shock.

"Good? It's the greatest movie in the history of all movies! Right next to Help!"

"Oh come on, it isn't that big," Logan said with a laugh and Kendall grinned, walking over and giving Logan a playful sock in the arm.

"Says the guy that loves me playing guitar and singing 'If I Fell'," Kendall replied and Logan blushed red.

"You're the one that always sing that song to me! I'm not the one that asks you to!" Logan accused and Kendall laughed again, throwing an arm around the brunette.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you like me singing and playing the guitar."

"Well-"

Before Logan could say anything, he saw that Kendall was looking over at Carlos, the boy being quiet and watching the beginning of the movie without intruding in on their conversation. Kendall got up, moving to sit beside Carlos and leaned over to give Carlos a soft nudge.

"You're really quiet," Kendall replied and Carlos gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I just. . .well, you guys are friends and I don't want to intrude and stuff-"

"It's alright to open up, you know. After all, you're my 'Little' now. Besides, Logan here is one of the greatest people you'll meet," Kendall said with a smile and it was Logan's turn to blush at the compliment.

"I-I wouldn't say that."

"Well I would," Kendall said back, moving again so this time he was situated in between them. He threw an arm around them both, tugging them both close to his chest and placing his feet on the coffee table and Logan could hear Carlos giving a small laugh and hand going to brace against Kendall's chest. Kendall looked over at Logan, giving the brunette a soft smile before turning attention back to the movie. They were quiet, just enjoying the music whenever a performance came up and giving big grins at the men on the television. Then when 'If I Fell' came on, Kendall made it a point to point out that was Logan's favorite song. It wasn't, he liked other songs but how Kendall sung the song to him. . .he liked it. And it made him think if he should sing that song to James, would the brunette fall in love with him? Or if he should even let word slip that he had feelings for James, would he even care?

". . .I wonder what James is doing," Logan muttered and Kendall sighed, arm around Logan pulling him more into his chest.

"Don't worry about him and his stupid party."

"Party?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled at the younger boy.

"Yeah, some guy at our school throws some party every New Year's Eve. But he only invites the people he consider is cool."

"Which is Kendall," Logan replied and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I'm not popular, I'm just like you," Kendall replied and Logan had to roll his eyes himself. Kendall wasn't like him, he would never be like him. Kendall was cool, calm, knew how to carry conversation. Logan was the complete opposite and it frustrated the brunette to no end. Carlos let out a soft sigh.

"My grandmother is transferring me to your school so. . ." Carlos started out and Kendall's eyes widened. He smiled, rubbing Carlos' arm and nodding his head.

"That's awesome! You and me, we can hang out more then. I'll show you how to play hockey and guitar and you can sit with me and Logan at lunch and stuff," Kendall listed and Logan couldn't help but feel sick at the words. Those were all the things that he and Kendall did, save for guitar. Logan was learning how to play hockey, just wasn't that very good at it. Logan and him spend lunch together and now Carlos was going to be coming in on that. Logan didn't like to share the small bunch of friends he had, call him selfish but really, it was scared. That fear that Kendall will realize that Logan really wasn't as fun as he thought he was, Carlos a perfect comparison, and want to spend time with his 'Little' more and more.

Forgetting Logan.

Kendall looked over at Logan's pale face, the blond raising an eyebrow at his expression.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked and Logan shook his head.

"N-No, nothing is wrong," he replied and Kendall bit his lip.

"Are you sure? Because if there is-"

"I'm fine, Kendall."

". . .I'm not going to forget about you, Logan," Kendall said and Logan blushed. Honestly, it was scary how well the blond could read him. "You think I'll forget about you like that? Please, if I decide I wasn't going to go to some pretty boy's party over you, believe I won't dump you for someone else." He then glanced at Carlos, "But I do have to spend time with him. . .we'll all become really close friends, I just know it."

". . .If you say so," Logan replied and Mrs. Knight stepped inside the living room.

"Boys, dinner's done," the woman replied and Kendall removed his arms from around the two boys to grab the remote and pause it. He turned to look over his shoulder at his mother, smiling as he got up and the other two shortly followed after the blond into the kitchen area where there was salad and bread and plates of spaghetti all around the table. Carlos was positively beaming, taking a seat next to Kendall and Mrs. Knight while Logan sat beside Kendall. The only person that wasn't present at the table was Katie, the girl most likely upstairs in her own bedroom playing on her video game and the woman just gave a sigh at the empty space at the table.

Carlos took a bite out of the spaghetti first, humming and giving a big tomato covered smile.

"It's great," he said and Mrs. Knight smiled before spooning herself up a bite to eat. Kendall and Logan did the same, Kendall eating his forkful of spaghetti with a small smile directed towards Carlos. Logan took a bite and the sauce felt almost like fire going down his throat, lips scrunching and puckering as he slurped up a noodle. Logan coughed it down, Carlos looking at the brunette with confused eyebrow. "It's too hot for you?"

"No, I'm fine," Logan coughed, taking a gulp of his water and trying to eat the spaghetti like Kendall and Mrs. Knight was. But it was, it felt like Logan was eating a lava rock every time he placed a forkful in his mouth. Kendall and Carlos were talking, laughing about something while Logan ate in silence. He knew Kendall would try to be more of a host to Carlos, after all was the boy's first time being over to his house but still. . .he felt jealous. Which he shouldn't, Carlos was a very nice boy. He helped Mrs. Knight wash dishes after dinner like he helped his grandmother while Kendall and Logan watched the two of them from the couch in the living room, the movie playing again but going unnoticed.

"You think you'll like me bringing him around?" Kendall asked and Logan gave a shrug.

"I don't care, do what you want Kendall," Logan replied, turning around and focusing attention back on the screen, where Ringo was wandering the streets with the dazed guitar tune of 'This Boy' playing in the back. Sometimes he felt like that, just wandering around aimlessly. He felt Kendall wrap a gentle arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close.

"I want you to be comfortable. . .you know I care about you Logan," Kendall said softly and Logan nodded.

"Of course you care. You care about all your friends, Kendall. . .no wonder James wanted you to come to his party," Logan muttered and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about his stupid party?"

"I hear he kisses someone when the clock strikes 12."

"Doesn't everybody?"

"We don't," Logan replied and Kendall placed on this little smile, fingers going to gently twine in the sleeve of Logan's shirt.

"Cause none of us ever offered to kiss anyone."

"Well duh, we're friends. We should invite more people to these things, Camille can drive out here and come," Logan suggested and Kendall stared at the brunette before giving a small sigh.

"Right, right," Kendall replied and Carlos walked in, plopping down beside Logan and gluing his eyes to the screen.

"So what did I miss?"

* * *

><p>When the clock usually drew near 12 and Mrs. Knight had retired to her room, Kendall would break out the blankets and pillows for him and Logan. Now there was an extra set for Carlos, the Latino making a small mat on the floor and lying down taking popcorn piece by popcorn piece from the large bowl on the floor and popping them into his mouth. Kendall and Logan were on the couch, Logan lying on top of Kendall and the blond covering themselves up with a large blanket. Logan never knew why Kendall insisted they could still stay on the couch like this when it was clearly too small for the both of them and resulting in this compromising position. Yet, Logan always felt warm in the usually cold living room when he was like this, a blanket over him and warmth radiating from Kendall's grasp.<p>

"What do you do when the clock reaches 12?" Carlos asked and Kendall turned his head, giving a small shrug Carlos' way.

"Nothing much. I think my mom bought apple cider and we can pop that open if you want," Kendall replied and Carlos bit his lip.

"It's not alcohol, is it?"

"Of course not," Kendall replied and Carlos shyly blushed.

"Just. . .I thought you guys drank on New Year's," Carlos replied and Kendall snorted.

"My other friends do. Drink, smoke, get high, the whole nine yards. But I'm not into that kind of thing, I like other things. . .I like what Logan likes most of the time," Kendall said and Logan blushed, giving a nudge to Kendall's body.

"Cut that out," Logan muttered and Kendall laughed, squeezing him tight to let out a squeak.

"Just pumping you up to Carlos. You're going to have to get used to talking with him," Kendall replied and Logan scoffed. He'll talk to Carlos when he felt comfortable with Carlos. That, and when he didn't feel that jealous stab in his heart whenever Kendall sounded more enthusiastic to be around Carlos than around him. Carlos took a blanket off the pallet he made, scooting so he was seated closer to Kendall and Logan.

"I hope we can become friends, Logan," Carlos replied and Logan gave the boy a small smile.

"That's really nice of you. . .yeah, I would like to be friends too. . ."

"Cool, I get to know two seniors!" Carlos chirped and Kendall smiled. ". . .And maybe I'll see this guy you're talking about. What's he like? Is he nice? Do I even _want _to meet him?"

Kendall gave a shrug, "He seems like an okay guy. Though, he only talks to people he wants to talk with, don't get upset if he doesn't say anything to you," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded, though giving a sad look.

"Well that still is going to hurt if he doesn't try to talk to me. What if I say 'hi'?"

"He'll say hi back, just wouldn't give it much thought," Kendall replied and Carlos pouted.

"Well then he sounds like a jerk," the boy said and Logan knew Kendall was smiling in agreement. Logan didn't care what they were saying, whenever the boy bumped into Logan and ushered an apology with those charming eyes and that forgiving smile, Logan couldn't care about anything in the world. He loved it when James smiled at him, for bumping into him, for mustering up the courage to actually say 'Hi' and James would say 'Hi' back but never include Logan's name. Jerk? James wasn't a jerk, he was perfect.

Oh, why couldn't Logan be popular? Why couldn't Logan be considered good and perfect in James' eyes like the other boy was to him?

The ball was slowly making it's descent, Carlos looking back and forth between the boys on the couch and the television. "What's your New Year's Eve resolution?"

"To tell the person that I like that I love them," Kendall said with a smile and Carlos gave a confused smile back.

"You need a year to tell them?"

"I work slow. . .plus, they kind of like someone else and I don't want to be up against that challenge," Kendall replied and Logan crooked his neck to give Kendall a confused look himself.

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Nope, I'll tell you eventually though who I like, pinky promise," Kendall said with a silly grin, sticking out his tongue and catching it between his teeth to created a funny expression. Logan smiled, feeling Kendall's pinky hook around his own and curl tight. Kendall glanced at Carlos, "What about you? What's yours?"

". . .To be more happier next year than this year. Maybe I'll get a special someone. . .maybe I'll see my mom or my dad again. . ." Carlos said softly and Logan turned, seeing the boy looking down and gently holding the blanket it his hand, slightly sad.

". . .It's okay, Carlos. . .I'm here for you now and so is my mom and you still have your grandma," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right. . .okay, Logan quick, tell us before it hits zero," Carlos said, glancing at the clock ticking down. Logan sighed, closing his eyes. What did he want for the new year? Well, that would be obvious, James. He wanted to be the brunette's boyfriend, his significant other and the one that was on his arm for everyone to see and awe and realize that yes, they were the popular couple, the couple everyone wanted to be like. Yeah, he wanted to be popular. He wanted to be loved by them all, he wanted to be fought over to be their friends, he wanted to have lots of friends and feel like he had options instead of being so insecurely attached to Kendall and Camille. He wanted to be invited to all the parties and dance and be having the time of his life.

"I want to go to James' last New Year's Eve End of the Year Party," Logan said and Kendall stared at Logan's face with stone expression, Carlos just giving a small nod and focusing attention back on the television. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, _one_.

"Happy New Year!" Katie's shout filled the room, making all three boys shout as the girl pulled a popper and confetti spilled onto Kendall and Logan's head. Carlos grinned in excitement, jumping onto his feet.

"Happy New Year!" he chirped and Katie grinned, jutting a thumb out to the kitchen.

"Come on, want some soda and apple cider?" she asked and Carlos nodded his head, the little girl taking his hand and pulling him inside the kitchen. Kendall sat up, arms still wrapped around Logan's body and the blond looked at all the people celebrating on TV, all the people kissing. And Logan knew James was kissing someone right now. . .oh he really wished James was here and he could kiss the brunette right now. It wouldn't be weird, Logan could just say it was a New Years thing and it was totally okay to kiss. And it just might put the idea of Logan into the brunette's mind and-

Logan felt Kendall give a soft kiss to his cheek, lips soft against his skin.

"Happy New Year, Logan," Kendall said with a soft smile and Logan looked at his friend confused. He felt Kendall's fingers intertwine with his own, "Let's hope this year is better."

"Hopefully. I want James to notice me before we graduate and never see each other again," Logan said worriedly and for a second, he thought he saw hurt flash over Kendall's face before it returned to that neutral expression.

". . .Right. . .well, come on. Let's get some cider before Katie and Carlos guzzle it down," Kendall said with a grin and Logan smiled as Kendall pulled him off and over to the kitchen as well. Yeah, this year will be better.

This year was Logan's year.


	3. Wait

_Okay, I think I got a clear direction on how I want this story to go and an estimate on how many chapters there might be. Hopefully I'm not moving **too **fast but at least this chapter established what the main storyline is going to be. And yeah, I did a jump on the rating because well, as the story moves on there are going to be some events that are a little bit mature for T rating. Well anyways, thanks to squoctobird, XxKit-ChanxX, samanthaclaireee, HatersHateRushersElevate, XxQuietSingerXx, RaNDoM HeArT, MistEagleofPain, Katerina The Von, Cal85, gleechild, 801-chan, DeadPetSparky, rawbbles, seddielover1311, cellyjelly, tank602 and Kurissss for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Winter vacation came and went, the coldness of January making its way onto Logan's skin as he entered the school that Monday morning after the first full week of the year. A new schedule in his hand with different teachers for this semester, he shuffled through the halls of people greeting each other and asking how did their New Year's Eve go. Most of the people were either talking about James' party, Logan's ears picking up how it was even better than 2010's party and that there was so much more people this time around than last. How James had a bubble machine and by the time it was clocking down to midnight, the dance floor was swarmed in a soapy Wonderland with people throwing around large balls and swaying wildly to the music. Logan didn't know what kind of a party scene that looked like, he never went to a party like that. The parties he goes to were those little get togethers, the ones where no one really dances and just sits around and talks about anything and everything around a couple of snacks. Not these kind of parties, not these kinds of actions.<p>

But Logan wished it were.

He sighed, stepping into the classroom he now had for first period, the teacher paying him no mind as she began to write down the agenda and her rules for any possible new students. He took a seat in the middle of the class, not too upfront and make him seem like a nerd and not too far back for him to not be able to see the board. His mother thought he needed glasses but Logan's been holding out for this long, he can hold out longer. Besides, glasses were so unattractive, James would never find glasses attractive. Logan sat there and sat there, the first bell ringing and slowly one by one students began to file inside the English class and taking seats to be with friends. No one took seats directly next to Logan, someone sat in front of him and someone sat behind him, some people sat two seats away from him on his left and he just held his notebook in his hand and let out a soft sigh.

"Um, is anyone sitting here?" he heard a voice ask and he shook his head no. Then he glanced up, eyes widening as James Diamond took the seat to his right, giving a polite smile to Logan before returning to his own conversation of talking to the pretty girl that was seated next to James. Logan's voice felt dry, his hands sweating on instant and he averted his eyes, body trembling. James. . .James had a class with him? But it was still early and the faculty usually never gets new schedules right on the first go. People dropped classes, people switched to new periods, people move to other schools, nothing was really set in stone the first week back. Yet, Logan felt his heart racing with such excitement at the thought, James was going to be sitting next to him!

His eyes glanced over, wary and looking at James' profile. He was just so gorgeous, Logan never saw the boy this upclose before and he was squirming in his seat in nerves and slight excitement. He didn't want to be caught staring and freak James out so Logan turned away, face still flushed impossibly red. He was acting like such a girl, he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. His heart was just in a flutter and even though James wasn't even noticing Logan's slight panic attack next to him, Logan was just so happy. This might be his year after all, this might be the year that Logan was waiting for. And the few minutes got even more better when James turned to face him, nervous smile on his face. "Hey, did you do the reading assignment over Winter Break?"

Logan blinked, "Um. . .y-yeah, sure, I did," he stuttered out and the girl peeked over James' shoulder as well, pleading look in both of their eyes.

"Could we copy it? Please?" James asked and wow, he just looked so beautiful and he actually said more words to Logan now than he ever said to the brunette in both of their high school lives. Logan slowly nodded, searching through his bag until pulling out the packet that was assigned to all English AP students three weeks before going on break. It wasn't that big of an assignment, Logan and Kendall managed to finish it together before Kendall took Logan out to the park and just sang a bunch of Beatle songs to Logan on a blanket. James smiled at him, giving a thank you wink that Logan melted at before taking Logan's packet and placing it between him and the girl. The two began to copy the work quickly and without notice, Logan smiling in hopes of James maybe talking to him as they copied his work. But James didn't say anything. He didn't speak at all and a couple of minutes after the two of them flipping through the pages and writing fast, he handed the packet back to Logan with a smile. "Thank you," James said and with that, went to talk to the girl again.

Logan didn't say anything, just held his work in his hand and stared at it, feeling a pang in his chest as class began. And throughout it, James just listened to the teacher, looking so focused and beautiful and Logan was staring at him more than once with a dreamfelt though hurt look. He'll notice him. . .he just has to now. . .

* * *

><p>Jo Taylor and Dak Zevon were an. . .odd couple. They were Kendall's friends that came and went whenever it came to lunch time and Logan always felt he was the one that stole Kendall away from the two of them and they were trying to reclaim Kendall back. Kendall, of course, called that theory false, the two were only around when they had something to ask Kendall about a person (whom Logan assumed was the person Kendall liked and that just made the brunette get even more frustrated that Kendall told them but hasn't told him) or if there wasn't any space at their own table they usually ate at.<p>

Today was one of those days, Logan supposed, as Dak sat on his right and Jo sat on his left, the two almost squeezing Logan tight as they tried to make themselves fit in the small space available. The table wasn't very big, mostly only for four people to sit down and Logan didn't know why Jo and Dak always sat on his bench when one could just sit next to Kendall. But he figured it was because they both want to face Kendall, see his facial expressions clearly.

"Dude! It was _amazing!_" Dak started off the conversation, ripping into his wrapped sandwich and simultaneously nudging Logan in the side. The brunette turned, "Sorry man-"

"Dak, just get up and sit next to me," Kendall said annoyed and okay, so Logan wasn't the only one that thought Dak and Jo's seating arrangement was weird. The brunette shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just scoot over a little bit more so there's room."

"Your going to have your ass hanging off the bench and one slip up, you'll fall to the ground."

"I'm graceful, I can manage," Dak replied, scooting over like he said and not bumping into Logan again as he took out the sandwich from the container, "Yeah man but it was _amazing! _Dude, _ten _times more cooler than the last two parties! There was this chick, right? I've met her freshman year and we made out at James' party. Then sophomore year, got to cop a feel. Guess what happened at James' party 2011?"

"I don't think I really care, Dak," Kendall said blandly but Dak was clearly going to continue with his story.

"She _blew _me! She took me into one of the rooms and freaking _blew _me! Do you know what that means? New Year's Eve 2012 at James' place, I'm _so _getting laid!"

"What makes you think that you'll get invited again?"

". . .Because?" Dak answered with a shrug and Logan sighed. Yeah, why _shouldn't _Dak be invited again? Dak was one of those really special people, the ones that got invited to every one of James' New Year's Eve parties. Dak was a funny person, he said things funny, he done things funny, he was just a class clown and everyone loves the class clown. Logan didn't, not that he didn't like Dak as a person. He grew to like Dak the more he hung around him and Kendall, but the others that were considered the class clowns always knew how to make the right kind of jab or joke that made people rolling. . .including James. He wanted to be able to have that wit, quick tongue but he was slow on some things unless his blood really got boiling. Then, he could spit out any remark, gag, pun, comment, anything that would provoke a good reaction but that didn't happen often.

Lot's of things didn't happen often for Logan.

Kendall turned to Jo, the blond girl eating quietly and just giving an eye roll to Dak's statement, "How about you? Was the party that amazing like everyone is saying?"

"It was alright," she said with a shrug and Dak grinned even harder as he leaned forward and jutted a thumb out towards Jo.

"Dude, she did a body shot off a Jennifer!" Dak exclaimed and Jo reached around Logan, slapping Dak in the back of the head with flushed cheeks.

"Shut up!"

"Dude, everyone knows about it. We all were there and relax, I did a body shot off of James-"

The table jolted, Kendall glaring at Dak and Dak clutching his shin from the apparent swift kick received from the blond. Logan was blushing, embarrassment washing over him and frustration at the thought. Dak glanced over at Logan, realization at what he just said coming over him and he bit his lip, "Oh sorry dude. . .I forgot you liked him. . .well, if it makes you feel better, it didn't mean anything. Just drunk fun, I did body shots off of _a lot _of people that night-"

"Dak, just shut up," Kendall snapped and the brunette sealed his lips in an instant. All was quiet at the table, Logan thinking on that thought of James lying down, shirt pulled up or possibly off with someone just licking down his stomach before taking a shot and sucking the lime from James' lips. And then another thought crossed his mind, Logan looking over to Jo this time.

"Who. . .did James kiss at midnight?" Logan softly asked and Jo glanced up at Kendall, the blond clearly annoyed before she turned to Logan and gave a shrug.

"I think it was some guy on the lacrosse team. And it was random, everyone was making out with everybody, dry humping each other, it really wasn't anything for people to get all excited about."

"Thank you!" Kendall said exhausted, looking to Logan, "There, someone that said it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well I didn't say it wasn't _fun_, cause it was. Funnest New Year's Eve I ever had. Just. . .well. . .uh. . ." And Jo's statement was rebutted, the girl knew it, and she looked away from Kendall's slightly annoyed glance. She took in a breath, determined to just change the subject, "So, Kendall. . .was your New Years fun?"

"Yeah. . .it was fine," a smile finally came onto Kendall's face, "I can't wait til senior year starts so you guys can meet Carlos. He really is sweet and you're going to love him."

"Who is he? Your new crush?" Dak asked and the table jolted again, Dak holding his leg and scowling at Kendall. The brunette got up onto his feet, taking his food and moving to sit beside Kendall and glare at the blond, "Now _I _can kick you if you get any ideas," Dak said with a growl and continued to eat. Kendall rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in a huff.

"He's my Little Brother from the Big Brother, Big Sister program I'm doing. He's going to be a sophomore next year and he's transferring from a new school so if you're going to be saying dumb stuff like that, keep it in your head or go say it somewhere else," Kendall said annoyed and Dak frowned, cheeks full of the sandwich. He just rolled his eyes and continued to eat, swallowing his food and wiping his mouth off with his sleeve.

"Well besides that. . .I have my New Year's resolution."

Logan glanced up at the brunette that was smiling cheekily, "What's that?"

"To go to every single party in the year and be dubbed 'Party Animal' in the yearbook," Dak said with a smile and in no time he was digging out a piece of notebook paper with a list of dates. "Look, this is every single party that is traditionally thrown in the year. Stephanie's Halloween Bash, Mercedes' Sweet 16-"

"She turned 16 two years ago," Jo said annoyed and Dak frowned.

"So what? She throws a bitchin' party. _Anyways_, we're going to go to every single party with of course James' New Year's Eve Party being the grand finale. The first one is two weeks from now at Wayne Wayne's place and it's the perfect place to scope out the popular crowd," Dak said with a smile and Logan's eyes lit up. The popular crowd? As in James? He knew the people Dak had spoke of with their parties, those three people he knew and heard their names in school. Wayne Wayne didn't like Kendall and Kendall didn't like the wannabe bad boy much either so once Logan began hanging around Kendall, Wayne Wayne associated Logan with Kendall and therefore, hated Logan too.

Mercedes was a snob and Logan really wasn't interested in her nor did he really want to get interested in her. She was pretty, he admits, but her attitude was far from attractive. And she was one of those people that ignored those that she deemed 'lesser than her', those people that believed the world revolved around them and there were no such thing as people like Logan, the quiet and reserved. The only person that Logan wouldn't mind going to their party would be Stephanie King. She was nice, she didn't talk to Logan as much but when she did, she was nice.

But wow. . .James _might _be at a party Logan _might _have access to. Kendall just scoffed at the idea, looking over at Logan's still rather stunned face as the brunette stared at the list and Dak was smiling big and wide. "Plus, we have prom this year and of course, Steve's Famous Prom After-Party to go to. Plus-"

"I don't want to go to prom my junior year," Kendall replied, leaning forward on the palm of his hand, "It'll be a lot more special if you go senior year."

". . .Yeah, but I'm still crashing the after-party," Dak replied and Kendall rolled his eyes. The blond glanced up at Logan, staring at the brunette with a soft look and Logan glanced up at Kendall, confusion on his face as Kendall let out a sigh.

". . .Logan?"

"Hmm? What?"

". . .Nevermind," Kendall mumbled and Logan stared at his blond friend before glancing down at his watch. A couple of minutes left in the lunch period, he needed to try and see if he could get an early seat in the next class he was going to. It may have been Photo, but he heard rumors about students practically getting into fists fights for the better cameras and he for one was not going to be having that on his first day of the new year. He got up onto his feet, Kendall raising an eyebrow at his movement and Logan jutted a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the art building. He already shown Kendall his schedule, the blond hoping that they had at least one class together but unfortunately not, so Kendall knew what he had next and just gave an understanding nod. "Have fun," Kendall said and Logan nodded, giving a smile and wave at Kendall before waving goodbye to Dak and Jo. He turned on his heel, taking his leave out of the cafeteria in the direction of the Photo Room.

His feet slightly dragged, thinking on the events of the year. Prom, even though Logan probably wasn't going to go to it this year either. Him and Kendall did their own thing on prom night too, Kendall would take him out to dinner and while they see all their other classmates in their fancy garb or ridiculously expensive outfits, they would sit and laugh together and Logan would say how he'll have his date for the senior prom and Kendall would have his and they'll go as a group. Course, Kendall decided to be funny and said if they were both single then they'd have no choice but to go with each other and then spent a couple of minutes calming Logan down from the brunette feeling that no one would find him attractive enough to be his date and he'll be alone and he wouldn't have that special person to slow dance with.

Kendall always offered to be there with some bad food from prom in his hand should Logan be left alone on the dance floor.

And Logan took that news with a smile and shake of the head, giving a tiny laugh at his friend's humor.

* * *

><p>"So yeah, the character that my role is talking to is a sort of bad guy, you know?"<p>

"I'm not much of a bad guy, Camille," Logan replied that Saturday of the week, Camille placing in his hands clothes that she just recently bought. Black shirt with a graphic design, skinny black jeans and shades with a snapback cap. She gave him a smile, "That's the point of acting, Logan. You become a different character. I am not even Camille when you put those clothes on, I," she looked off into the direction of the store entrance, people filtering in and out, "am Susie, a girl with wide hopeful dreams of making it big while simultaneously dealing with the drama of having an elder brother addicted to stimulants and drugs."

"I'm not much older than you, though," Logan said quietly and Camille sighed.

"_Acting_, Logan. Go on! I think it'll look good on you anyways," she said with a smile and Logan glanced down at the pile of clothes in his hands before giving a sigh and turning into the dressing room and walking inside. He shed his shirt first, tugging on the black shirt to find that it fitted him snug and tight. He glanced into the mirror, looking at his arms and how the sleeves hugged the defined arms. Not as big as James' but a worthy size and he found his face tinting pink. He then pulled off his pants, slipping on the skinny jeans and the material hugging his thighs and fitting his hips so well. This really wasn't Logan's style, he liked the comfortable clothes and proper wear he always wore. Cardigans, vests, dress shirts, slacks, things like that. He brushed his hair with his fingers before placing the hat on and then slipped the glasses on.

He looked like an entirely different person.

He sighed, the things that he did for his friends, Logan grabbed his clothes and walked out of the dressing room while Camille was rocking back and forth on her heels trying to get back into character. She looked at Logan with wide eyes, smiling at him and placing hands on her hips to admire her work before reaching up and moving the hat so Logan was wearing it backwards.

"There, perfect," she replied and Logan rubbed his arm.

"I don't know Camille-"

"Nope! It's Susie now," she replied, taking a breath and holding her hands close to her chest as she gave Logan a sad look, "Mark, please don't do this," she started off, soft and frail and Logan gave a lick of his lips, heart racing as he stared at the girl behind his shades. "I love you so much but I can't deal with this anymore. You're not the same big brother that always used to push me on the swing, you're not the same big brother that gave me a kiss goodnight and let me sleep in the same bed with you whenever I thought the monsters in the closet would get me. . .you're not the same anymore," she said sadly and Logan's eyes flickered to anyone that might have been listening in on their conversation. No one was and Camille glanced back up at him,

"I'm sorry, Mark. I just wanted us to be like the good times, you know? When mom and dad were still here. . .I still love you. . .but maybe it's time I need to go my own way," she said and then gave a small sigh, ". . .Logan!"

"H-Huh?"

"Come on! You need to give me more anger or something, act like you'll slap me if I keep talking or something!"

"I told you, I'm not an actor. I'm. . .me," Logan said quietly and Camille sighed.

"Yeah. . .and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world, I hope you know that," she said with a soft smile and Logan smiled back. She gave him a clap on the shoulder, "You _do _look good in those clothes though, you should really keep them," she replied and Logan shook his head.

"No thanks, not my style," he said and Camille shrugged.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable. I'm going to go out and get something from the food court, meet me out there?" she asked and Logan nodded. She smiled, turning on her heel and leaving while Logan looked for a bag to place his things inside and carry it a bit more comfortably. He sighed in relief when he found the bag Camille used, tossing his clothes inside before gaining a firm grip on the straps. He turned, ready to go out and catch up with Camille before he accidentally bumped into someone yet again. Only this time, he felt his heart drop in his chest when he realized just who.

James stepped back, hand clutched in his bag and sunglasses perched on his head, "Oh! I'm sorry!" James apologized and Logan's mouth opened and closed like some fish out of water. James cocked his head to the side, confused as he peered closely at Logan's face, ". . .Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, you don't," Logan blurted out and he didn't know _why _he said that because now James was looking even more confused as Logan felt himself sweating in nerves. Doesn't he _want _James to remember him from school? That guy that sits next to you in English class, you copied off of him the first day back? The guy that has had a crush on you since sophomore year? Logan sucked in a deep breath, "I mean, you might have seen me around. I've seen you around."

". . .Me? You've seen me?" James asked and Logan nodded, heart beating fast.

"Hard not to notice someone cute like you," Logan blurted out again and then he really wished he would have slapped his hand over his mouth because where did _that _came from? But he gained a reaction he thought he never saw: James blushed. The boy actually blushed at what Logan said and was now shyly twisting his foot and beautiful hazel eyes fluttering.

"Cute? You think I'm cute?" James asked and Logan felt. . ._something _bubbling in his chest.

_He likes what you're saying, keep it up._

"Yeah, you're kind of cute. Got a thing for tall brunettes with nice eyes like yours," Logan said with a smirk and James seemed to turn red even more, giving a giggle. Not a laugh, not a chuckle, a _giggle._

_He fucking **loves **you. _

"Um, thanks," James said and Logan smiled, hand daring to rest on James' shoulder and run down James' muscular arm. Half of him was getting shivers at this because he _never _touched James before and the other half of him was getting satisfied how James was letting him run and pet him like this.

"Anytime, love. Bet you hear it often though."

"Um, no. Not really."

"Well then they all must be blind because I wouldn't _hesitate _to say how gorgeous you are," Logan replied. Which was odd because he would have a panic attack if he even thought of saying half of the things he was saying right now to James at school. When he didn't have this cool facade on, these clothes that seemed to give him an entirely different personality to hide behind and a personality that James was shyly giggling at and enjoying the words that Logan was spewing.

"You need to come to my school then."

"Ha, if there's a class to just stare at your fine self, I'll do it."

This is really weird.

_No it isn't, he loves this. He loves **you. **Look at him, he's actually **talking **to you. You're actually having a conversation. Don't ruin this, let it last. It might not happen ever again._

"Wow. . .what's your name?" James asked, slight dreamfelt in his tone and that was when that charming swagger had disappeared and was replaced by the panicky and squeamish feeling Logan always got when he was two inches away from James.

"My name?"

"Yeah. . .I mean, um. . .I'm James, if you want to know. . .or care. . .uh." James was getting just as flustered as Logan would have been if he tried to tell the boy his name.

_See? He **wants** you, he wants you because you're cool like this. Don't screw this up, he doesn't want nerd Logan, he wants **this **sex on legs. . .what was the name of Camille's 'brother'?_

"Mark?" Logan answered the voice in his head and James gave a small smile.

"Mark?"

". . .Yeah, uh, Mark. That's me," Logan replied, confidence easing back into his voice and James nodded his head.

"Oh, wow. Well um, I. . .I don't really know what to say."

"Say nothing, just stand there and let me take in the beauty," Logan replied and James brushed his bangs out of his face, shy smile on his face. Did James really didn't get complimented at school or was the brunette just embarrassed at the moment? How could James not get thrown compliments left and right, he really was a gorgeous person. Gorgeous on the outside and if he gave Logan the time of day to actually get to know him, maybe gorgeous on the inside too. James glanced over his shoulder, seeing a couple of people that Logan recognized as belonging to the popular table at school and bit his lip.

"I got to go but. . .nice meeting you, Mark," James said shyly and Logan shrugged.

"You got a number, cutie? Maybe we can talk later?" Logan suggested and James shook his head.

"I uh, don't give my number out to just _anyone_."

"Won't make an exception for me?"

"Sorry. . .but um. . .I work down at the Sunglass Hut. . .maybe you can stop by and we can talk more then?"

"If I get to see your face again, I'll be over there in a heartbeat," Logan replied and James gave that flirty giggle that Logan really wished he could just melt and faint and ooze at in sheer guh but he felt his hand lifting James' and softly kissing the back of it. Logan looked over the top of his sunglasses at James, seeing that the brunette was staring down at him with such amorous affection and he pulled back with a smirk and James held his hand close to his chest. He looked over his shoulder, biting his lower lip before looking back at Logan.

"I-I got to go, bye!" James quickly said before dashing off to catch up with his friends. Logan stood there, hands going up to slowly take off the glasses and blink at what just happened. . .what _did _just happened? James thought he was someone else. . .and Logan was _cool_. Logan was suave and had swagger and James was eating out of the palm of his hand and it was so _amazing _and. . .

Oh wow, is _this _what was acting like?

He needed to tell Kendall. He needed to tell _someone _and-

_Don't tell Kendall. He'll just get angry that you weren't being yourself in front of James. Plus, he might think you're being fake like Wayne Wayne and Kendall **hates **Wayne Wayne. You don't want Kendall to hate you, right?_

. . .No. . .no Logan didn't want Kendall to hate him. . .okay then, this will be his little secret. No one had to know about this, heck, it might be a one time thing after all, right? Not like James wanted to know _Logan_.

_But he can, can't he? You were **cool**, you were **hot**, you made him **stutter and blush**. He does those things to you and you did those things to him. Don't you feel special? Maybe Logan should be like Mark, it's obvious that **Logan **wasn't going to get anywhere but clearly 'Mark' is. . .might get invited to that party. . .might make James crawling to be your boyfriend-_

"Logan!" he heard a shout and the brunette jumped at the intrusion of his thoughts. Camille was striding over to him, one hand on her hip while the other was clutching a soda tight, "I thought you're done with shopping, don't you want to eat?"

"O-Oh! Yeah, sure," Logan squeaked, quickly moving with the girl out of the store and towards the food court. And determined to just let what happened between him and James just fade into a distant memory.

No way was that going to happen to Logan again.

. . .Even if he wanted.


	4. Baby's in Black

_Okay, another update. Meh, this chapter probably could have been better but I don't know. Hopefully you guys like it anyways, gives us a peak into someone else's mind other than Logan, which will probably be the only time for this story too. Or maybe not, I'm an unreliable writer like that :P Anyways, thanks to MandaxoxoLeigh, Lovin' Big Time Rush, annabellex2, 3crazymX3, Twilights Cookie, Newbie-0.0Q, LaceyDean, Anguish of my Love, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Lucylovesit, RaNDoM HeArT, Kurissss, cellyjelly, rawbbles and gleechild for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Seriously?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm going to be there on Friday. I convinced my grandmother to make me transfer early so I can get to know some kids that are going to be in my class. Might make the transition more easier if I knew more people than just you and Logan," Kendall heard Carlos' voice softly say on the other line and Kendall's smile grew big. Carlos just had to be the sweetest kid he'd ever met, though his Little couldn't take that special space Logan Mitchell had reserved in his heart only if the brunette ever knew it even existed. Kendall didn't tell Carlos about his feelings for Logan, only people knowing would be Dak and Jo, Camille finding out through a couple of Skype calls and just paying attention to the way Kendall's cheeks would flush and his fingers would fidget when Logan's name came up in conversation.

"Well I'm excited. You're going to love it there, Carlos."

"I hope so. . .um, my grandmother asked if maybe. . .you could be my ride to and from school? Or at least, until she works out bus transportation for me," Carlos replied and Kendall lied back more into his pillows and sheets piled up his bed.

"No need to take the bus, I'll be glad to be your chauffeur."

"Really? Oh thank you, Kendall. A-And I'll give you gas money and-"

"You'll be riding with Logan though since I'm his ride too. Where do you live again?" Kendall asked and glanced over at his clock sitting on the nightstand.

"Um, 1428 Marigold Ave. It's right by the Winchester park and-"

"Oh! I know where that is! Actually, you're really close by where Logan lives, I think we'll pick you up last, that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. . .um. . .so what's it like at your school? Any rules for a freshman to follow?" Carlos asked, little sweet and teasing tone in his voice that made Kendall smile and give a soft sigh. Yeah, _a bunch. _

First rule was the top of Kendall's list and even though almost no one at school abides to it, it's something that Carlos should know: _Don't listen to the Jennifers_. The trio of girls with their noses upturned high and faces in snooty scowls at anyone who dared crossed their paths Kendall disliked the most out of everyone in his school, even more than James though the only reason why Kendall was a little bit wary of him was only because the popular boy managed to steal Logan's heart when he barely spoke a word to him.

When Kendall could count how many conversations Logan and him had since they were in middle school.

862 conversations both verbal and texts.

But that was just a guess.

The Jennifers were not like James in the way that James was actually a nice person, the Jennifers weren't. Any sort of niceness was a plot and the girls pried their noses into everyone's business. They knew information about anyone and everyone, info that could crush a person's self-esteem and Kendall for one hated that those girls used their words to spread rumors and gossip. All the news that floated around the school either originated from the Jennifers or was manipulated by the Jennifers. So that was the rule Kendall gave to Carlos, just don't mess with them. Don't listen to a word they say, try not to even _look _at them. Do whatever you can to just avoid them, just don't cross paths.

The Jennifers were dangerous, don't get involved with them was Kendall's number one rule.

And so, Kendall just gave him little tips on what to do, what kind of teachers he might get on his first day at their high school and telling him where Carlos could come and eat lunch at when that time comes around. Then he talked about how Carlos' day went aside from the news, happy to find that the boy was doing just fine and there was talk that he might be getting a dog to take care of for a pet, which was something since Kendall knew Carlos' grandmother would have a fit trying to take care of a dog and her grandson.

Kendall never brought up Carlos' parents. He'll talk about them when Carlos feels comfortable to.

"Um. . .will Logan be okay with me hanging around you for a while?" Carlos asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"He's. . .he'll be a little bit awkward, I'll admit. But that's because he's used to all of my attention being focused on him and now I'm just going to have to split that. Or at least, until you feel comfortable in the school and begin making new friends to hang out with. . .it'll be alright, Carlos," Kendall replied and Carlos gave a soft sigh.

"I hope so. Just. . .I don't think he likes me very much."

"You only met once."

"Yeah but it felt like we were total strangers and-"

"You guys _just met_. Of course you're going to be strangers for a while," Kendall said with a smile and he knew Carlos was giving a little pout with the small pause after his statement.

"Well, you and me hit it off really fast when we first met."

"Because one, you're my Little and I was excited to meet you. Two, Logan kind of closes himself off when he first meets people. He's shy, doesn't mean he doesn't like you. In fact, I bet he was trying to know you but just felt awkward about the whole thing. Watch, the more you guys talk to each other, the more he'll open up and you'll see how amazing he really is," Kendall said with a contented sigh and their was silence on the other end of the phone.

". . .You like him a lot, huh?" Carlos softly asked and Kendall blushed. Camille always said that for Logan to not realize Kendall had the biggest crush on him was insane, Dak and Jo teased the only way for Logan to know about Kendall's feelings for him would be for Kendall to walk around with a big neon sign saying everything Kendall liked about Logan. And apparently, his affection for Logan could be heard in his voice, since after that Carlos gave a small laugh, "Aw, that's really sweet."

"Carlos," Kendall murmured, blush spreading on his face.

"Is he the one that you were saying about New Year's Eve? The one you want to tell your feelings too?"

". . .Yeah he is but I don't want you to tell him, got it?"

"Okay, Big Brother," Carlos said affectionately and Kendall smiled. Carlos might as well be a part of their family officially, Katie always joined in on Kendall and Carlos' activities so the boy would know what it's like having a younger sibling as well. If anything, Carlos and Katie got into more mischief and Kendall would be chasing after them to make sure Katie's personality didn't rub off on Carlos _too _much. And his mother would always have that motherly touch and warmth that Carlos couldn't get from his real mother, Mrs. Knight knew that and so did Kendall.

. . .He pushed it out of his head. No parent talk allowed.

"But why do you need a whole year?"

". . .I'm not the best at romance and if you haven't noticed, Logan is already very much oblivious to my interactions with him. I just. . .like to work slow. Plus. . .Logan has a crush on someone and he's just so into them that I'm afraid to just confess my feelings and he'll dismiss it because I'm not that person, I'm just his friend and that's all I'll ever be to him."

"He might not think that. If you just try-"

"But I do try. He just doesn't see me like that yet, he's too deep in 'love' with someone else and until he starts to realize that I love him more than they ever will, I'm just stuck right in the friend zone," Kendall murmured and sighed.

". . .Okay. . .um, is there any nice people there? Besides you and Logan and your friends?"

James was a nice person, really he was. But Kendall just didn't want to deal with him on account of Logan and he wasn't sure if he wanted Carlos dealing with the boy either. Mostly because Logan will start developing a jealousy for Carlos talking to James and he didn't want the brunette to be at his Little's throat for trying to make friends. Stephanie King was nice, so Kendall gave the boy her name and Carlos hummed in response before the boy said he had to go help his grandmother with dinner and that he'll let her know ride arrangements were all arranged. Kendall smiled, saying goodbye and goodnight before flipping his cell phone shut and placing it on his nightstand. He then lied back, giving a small sigh before closing his eyes and waiting for tomorrow's sunrise.

* * *

><p>When Logan found themselves driving down another street instead of the one that they usually took to get to school, Kendall decided to let him know that Carlos was attending school now instead of when the year was over. He took the news with a soured face, Kendall doing his best to ignore his friend's behavior and pulling up to the coziest little house he ever saw. Carlos' street was quiet, not many children and the houses weren't big and beautiful like the ones on Logan's street. They were quaint, perfect for a woman like Mrs. Garcia and her grandson.<p>

The two of them waited, Logan beginning to fidget and Kendall glanced over at him, "I know it might be hard for you to get used to this but he really is sweet, Logan."

"_Do _you like him?" Logan asked and Kendall shook his head.

"No, I don't like him like that. I like someone else, remember?"

"Well I don't know who they are."

_You_. "But I want you to just open up to him, he really wants to be friends with you and is afraid you don't like him," Kendall replied and Logan looked at him in slight astonishment.

"I didn't know that. . .I'm sorry Kendall."

"Make up for it by just giving him a warm welcome. . .here he comes," Kendall replied, seeing the front door open and Carlos rushing out with backpack on his back and his grandmother walking out behind him. Carlos rushed to Kendall's truck, looking at Logan and giving a small smile before hopping into the backseat of the truck while Mrs. Garcia approached Kendall's side and gave him a pleasant smile.

"Thank you for taking him to school," she said, accent thick and Kendall nodded.

"Any time, mam. Uh, this is my friend, Logan Mitchell," Kendall introduced and Logan leaned forward to give a small wave at the elderly woman. She smiled and waved back, placing a hand on her hip and giving a soft sigh.

"You don't know how helpful you're being. I need to see about getting Carlos driving lesson and I will give you gas money if you need it."

"It's alright, mam. Any time Carlos needs a ride, I'll give him one," Kendall replied and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Logan's solemn face. She smiled, giving one more thank you before looking at Carlos and blowing him a kiss goodbye that Carlos sweetly gave back. Kendall revved the engine back to life, pulling away from the curb and waiting until Mrs. Garcia made her way back into her home before pulling off down the street in the direction of school. All was silent in the car before Logan glanced over his shoulder to look at Carlos.

"Um, are you excited to go to our school?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah! Kendall told me that you guys have a Gamers Club right?" Carlos asked and Logan blushed at that and Kendall smiled. Good, because Logan was a member of that club. The brunette was Katie's favorite because unlike Kendall, Logan loved playing video games with his little sister. Any kind, fighting, racing, MMOGs, the whole nine yards and the times that Logan wasn't with Kendall when he stayed over, he was with Katie challenging the girl to another round of Mario Kart or on the couch with DS in hand and battling each other out on that.

So when Carlos let it slipped that he liked video games too during their phone call, it was too perfect to _not _mention that their school had a club for that.

"Um, yeah," Logan said and Carlos smiled big.

"I want to join it! Can I?"

"We have tournaments every Saturday at our adviser's house," Logan replied and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Really? You're in it? Is it fun?"

"_Lots _of fun," Logan said with a grin and Carlos grinned back.

"What other clubs are you in?"

"Um, Chess Club, Harry Potter Club-"

"You have a Harry Potter Club at your school?" Carlos chirped and Kendall was trying to hide his smile because really, Carlos was adorable and the way how Logan was smiling and blushing made his heart flutter in happiness.

"Uh-huh. . .I'm the VP."

"What do you guys do?"

"Go to special conventions, have movie nights, we're actually saving up money so a certain number of us can go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter at the end of the semester," Logan replied and Carlos' jaw was hanging in awe.

"Your school is going to be so cool!" Carlos said with a big smile and Kendall laughed the same time Logan chuckled and gave a small nod.

"Yeah. . .it's alright," Logan replied and Kendall just kept quiet with a smile on his face as Carlos began to ask more questions about the clubs and Logan answered each one with as much knowledge as he could with smile growing bigger and that beautiful and friendly personality Logan possessed coming out with each sweet smile and little laugh at the younger boy's excitement.

It was a start.

* * *

><p>Carlos always managed to find Kendall walking in the halls during passing periods and Kendall would escort the boy to his class before making his way to his own. It was luck that they were so close by, Kendall usually walked alone to his classes until it was time for fifth period, then Logan would be the one walking with him to class. Carlos already had a bunch of homework assignments and his own impressions on his teachers for the first half of the day. First period was nice, students excited that there was a new kid and talked with him on a lot of things. Second period was kind of boring but that was Math and Carlos told Kendall Math wasn't his favorite subject so the blond assumed that he was just bored for that reason. Third period was exciting for Carlos and the teacher made him laugh on multiple occasions. And then as they began to walk to their fourth period deep in conversation, Kendall was glad the boy was enjoying his first day at school so far.<p>

"And I think I met Stephanie King too. Does she have long brown hair?"

"Yeah."

"Then okay, I think I have. She's Miss Collin's student aid, right?"

"I guess she is. Don't know her schedule really," Kendall said with a shrug and Carlos gave a small nod, eyes glancing around at the various posters the student council placed around. Most of them just reminding students to don't forget to cast their nominations for prom court, four boys and four girls. Which, Kendall thought that would be _impossible _to narrow that down to. Not that it matters to him, only seniors got nominated and since he wasn't a senior just yet, all he can do is vote for people he could care less about. Then there were posters for the spring talent show and Kendall _might _do that again, he liked doing the talent shows. Plus there was some for nominating people for student council and-

Kendall stopped, Carlos bumping into someone and papers went sprawling down to the floor.

"Ugh, I'm turning into such a klutz this year," Kendall heard a familiar voice say, James Diamond crouching down and beginning to pick up the flyers he was holding. Carlos was on his knees as well, helping the brunette clean up the mess with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

"No, it's alright, _I _wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"Well really, it was. . ." And that was when James actually looked up from the mess of paper to see Carlos' face and Carlos looked up to meet James' eyes. The two stared, James' hazel eyes wide and Carlos' eyes wide and amazed. James shook his head, blinking and continuing to clean up the papers and Carlos did as well, hands beginning to shake and Kendall sighed, crouching down and picking up the last remains of paper before all three stood up and the flyers were handed back to James. Kendall looked at them, flyers announcing James running for Student Council President and he quirked an eyebrow. James blushed at them both, looking at Kendall with a small smile, "Hi Kendall."

"Hi. You got a lot of flyers just for yourself, don't you need help?" Kendall asked and James shook his head.

"No, I have everything covered. Stephanie is helping me and so is Jennifer Woods."

Ugh, a _Jennifer_. James didn't need to do anything, if she spreads good news about him, he'll win in a landslide. Tis the power the three girls had over the school, their word was practically law and he just _hoped _they weren't going to be in the student council. James hugged the papers close to his chest, smiling. "Are you going to run for anything?"

"No, maybe not. I mean, maybe I'll be a council member but not an elected official."

"You could be on Hospitality committee, you're really nice and could help incoming freshmen with whatever they need," James said and Kendall shrugged. He _could _do that. . .he glanced over at the freshman that was beside him, Carlos' jaw slightly hanging and staring at James with a dreamfelt gaze. James had something about him, something that just from giving the boy one look would send anyone into a lovestruck stupor. James glanced at Carlos as well, giving the boy a small smile, "Um, hi?"

"Hi," Carlos sighed, blushing smile on his face and James smiled back, cheeks growing rosy.

"And you are?"

"Fresh. I-I mean, I'm a freshman. I-I mean, well yeah, I'm a freshman. Um, I-I'm, I'm-"

"You're Carlos," Kendall helped the boy along and Carlos gulped, nodding his head in agreement.

". . .Carlos," Carlos responded and James smiled, holding out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Carlos. I'm James and _hopefully _I'll be your student council president next year," James said with a charming smile and Carlos nodded excitedly.

"I-I'll vote for you!" Carlos said and James smiled.

"Thank you very much," the brunette said and Carlos just stared at James with a sweet gaze. James withdrew his hand, getting a firmer hold on the stack of papers and looked at Kendall, "And I hope I have your vote too."

"Sure James," Kendall said and James smiled.

"I'll nominate you for Hospitality if I make it."

"No need for that."

"But you will do really nice on the student council. Maybe you could be our class president?"

"No, that's a lot of stress I don't think I really want. I applaud you for running as student council president though," Kendall replied and James smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Yeah, something that I wanted to do for a while. . .um, I-I got to go to class but maybe I'll see you at lunch?"

"Uh. . .I'll say hi," Kendall said, rather confused and James nodded, giving a smile to Kendall before another smile at Carlos. And this smile was different, warm and shy before giving a wave to Carlos.

"Bye," James said and Carlos blushed, giving a more than enthusiastic wave back.

"B-Bye!" Carlos said and James turned on his heel, walking down the hall and Kendall watched the boy's retreating back before glancing down at Carlos. The boy was still very much head over heels stricken in love and Kendall sighed, this was _not _going to be good for Logan and Carlos to be getting along.

And it was a normal day at lunch, Dak and Jo sitting across from him as usual with Logan sandwiched in between them. Only Carlos had some common sense to actually sit next to him on the bench with his homemade lunch. Dak and Jo took to Carlos like they did with anyone, a friendly smile, a joke to break the ice before conversing about their day so far. And Logan leaned in forward to Kendall, shy smile on his face.

"James gave me a flyer today for his campaign," Logan told Kendall, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world and Kendall just gave a nod in response. Carlos grinned big.

"Oh, James Diamond?"

". . .Yes?" Logan said, now looking at the Latino boy with wary eyes and Kendall bit his lip as Carlos continued.

"Uh huh, me and Kendall bumped into him in the hallway and he's really nice. . .and he's really cute too," Carlos said in a dreamy sigh and Logan's eyes widened, just like Kendall expected him too. The brunette gripped his fork tight in his fist, giving a forced smile.

"Um yeah, he's really cute."

"And he asked me what my name was and how it was nice to meet me and-"

"Anything any candidate would say to someone to get a vote," Kendall interrupted, now seeing Logan's face falling with each little word and Carlos looked over at his friend in confusion. Then the boy saw how Logan's face looked like and recognition came over his face, sorry for even opening his mouth about the whole deal.

". . .I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's okay. I don't care if you have a crush on him, lot's of people do," Logan said with a hurt smile, beginning to pack up his lunch and Kendall grabbed his wrist.

"Logan, don't get mad at him-"

"I'm not mad, I'm just going to go to the library, remembered I had some bookwork to do anyways," Logan said with a small smile and pulled his wrist from Kendall's grasp.

"There's still a bunch of time left in lunch though. And we can go after school and work on it if you want-"

"No, I want to do this by myself," Logan said, hurrying away from the table before Kendall could plead for the brunette to come back. Kendall sighed, looking over at Dak and Jo before looking back at Carlos, his Little picking at his food in sadness.

". . .I'm sorry, I didn't know James was the one he liked. . .and that means you don't like James, huh?"

"No, James is a nice guy but. . .he just has some power over Logan he's unaware of. I think he won't worry about this too much like he always does, he knows you're a nice guy. Just. . .I'll talk to him after school about the whole thing, okay?"

". . .Okay," Carlos muttered and Kendall took another sigh.

So much for a fun first day with Carlos.


	5. You Can't Do That

_I'm really getting the hang of this story, I actually think that its going to be longer than I planned but next chapter is going to be quite long since I'm doubling plus it's one of the first points I'm hitting on my plan of this story. So yeah, get anticipated for it. Well, thanks to CUTE CARGAN LOVE, veryjaneeyre, swagtastickatie, Leviosa0812, Kogan4ever, klolo8, BTRlover17, 801-chan, ChelziSchmidtXD, Tohruismyoneechan, seddielover1311, animelover6240, suppressedanonymous, kk, XxQuietSingerXx, rawbbles, Newbie-0.0Q, RaNDoM HeArT, gleechild, cellyjelly and HatersHateRushersElevate for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan sucked in a breath, trying to remain calm about the entire situation. So what if James talked to Carlos? It was just one thing, not like James full blown confessing feelings for the freshman. And it isn't like James wasn't allowed to talk to <em>anyone<em>, he could talk to anyone he wants to. He _is _running for office, like Kendall said. He'd talk to anyone to get a vote, didn't mean a thing. . .but it still bothered Logan. Logan just got a simple hello and was handed a flyer, not a full introduction and how nice it was to meet him. Logan never was sure if James remembered him the times they crossed paths, remembered him as one of his classmates or one of Kendall's friends. Maybe he did and that was why he didn't introduce himself again.

Or maybe he didn't and Logan wasn't that big of a deal to be introduced to.

He sighed, arms wrapping around himself to hug and he stopped by the lockers to take in a couple of sad sighs and close his eyes to think. He shouldn't be feeling this way but he did, shouldn't be acting all depressed but he was. . .

"Logan?" a voice softly asked and Logan's eye peeked open, seeing Carlos standing beside him and looking with general concern. Logan stood up straight, "Hey, Carlos," Logan replied back and Carlos bit his lip.

". . .I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad," the freshman said, Logan could see the apology in his eyes and Logan looked down at the ground to muse it over, "Really, I am. I didn't know and I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, honest."

"It's okay, Carlos. I'm overreacting about the whole thing." Which really, Logan was but Carlos was looking unconvinced. Logan gave the boy a weak smile, "Really, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I made _you _feel bad. . .not like we're both dating him or something," Logan said and Carlos nodded, a smile now beginning to form on the boy's face.

"So friends?"

"Yeah, friends," Logan replied and Carlos grinned, arms opening up wide and hugging Logan. To say that the brunette was surprised would be an understatement. He was shocked at the gesture, Logan only knew Carlos for maybe two or three days and the boy was already hugging him? And it wasn't a friendly bromance hug, no. This hug held so much affection and happiness, like Carlos wanted Logan to feel his happy emotions and absorb it inside. It was warm and Carlos' locks nestled at his nose to breathe in a sweet scent. And Logan began to smile, the warmth and happiness beginning to melt into him and his hands going up to hug Carlos right back.

Then he glanced up, seeing James walking down the hall and promptly shoved Carlos away to maintain a distance. Mustn't let James think he was taken.

Carlos looked at Logan confused, almost hurt but he followed Logan's eyes to land on the tall brunette strolling down the hall with a smaller stack of flyers and he smiled.

"Hi James!" Carlos chirped and James glanced over at him, smile on his face.

"Hey you guys!" James called out to them both, smiling at the two of them before continuing down his path to put up more of his flyers. Logan stared at the retreating back, heart giving soft and faint little thuds. Logan didn't know whether to be happy or sad, happy because James smiled in his direction and said hi. Or sad that Logan wasn't the only person he was saying that to in that split second.

* * *

><p>Logan continued on through school, the same old, the usual. Logan was the same in every class, not really the most outspoken and kept quiet unless spoken too. He usually sat in the middle of the classroom, not too far back and not too up close. And in a way, he liked being in the middle of all the chatter, his seats were perfect spots to hear the latest gossip. Course, he wouldn't be the person to add on to that stuff or make a snide remark, he'd just listen and hope no one else caught him listening on their conversation. Didn't matter anyways, nothing they could really do even if Logan was caught looking in their direction.<p>

The last bell rang and Logan began to walk out of his class, grip on his shoulder strap tight and heading into the direction where he and Kendall met up so they can both go home. Course, now Carlos was going to be waiting along with them and maybe Kendall was going to go find the freshman so he could guide him over to their spot when he rounded the corner into one of the more emptier halls.

"But he's just so _cute_," he heard James groan out and Logan quickly stepped back against the wall, heart beating fast. Did he hear that right? Was James. . ._gushing _about someone? Logan peeked around the edge, seeing the tall brunette leaning against the locker, head tilted upwards to the ceiling and English textbook in his grasp, hugging close to his chest. And beside him was Stephanie King, the girl giving him a small smile and shaking her head.

"So tell him how you feel."

"N-No, I can't."

"James, you had a crush on him since you were a _sophomore_."

Logan had a crush on James since he was a sophomore and now the brunette was beginning to sweat.

"I know, Steph but. . .well, at least we have a class together now and I _do _see him at lunch. . .do you think it'll be weird if I try and sit with him and his friends?"

No, it wouldn't be weird. Logan would welcome James with open arms and a big kiss. James gave a small sigh, "I mean. . .I should start talking to him more in class. Maybe he'll warm up to me."

Yes please talk to him. Logan ached to hold conversations with James and the thought that James wanted to be able to talk to him just as much made Logan's heart jump in happiness and his fingers clutched the edge of the wall.

_Don't give yourself away, idiot!_

And with that, Logan shrunk back more. Yeah, couldn't let them know he was listening in on their conversation.

"Your crush on him is just so cute," Stephanie said and James scoffed, though smiling himself.

"But I don't think he really notices me. . .what if he doesn't like me?"

Logan _loved _you. With all his heart and god, he was just so beautiful, how he bit his lower lip and his eyelashes fluttered in worry, he just wanted to run out and kiss James. Kiss him and show him how much he was so in love with him. His fingers clawed at the wall, taking his own lower lip between his teeth and biting on it as James gave a sigh.

". . .His friend is cute too, I saw them together today. . .Carlos." And now James' smile was different, bubbly and giddy, not shy and dreamfelt, "He really is adorable and a real cutie, he'd make the most precious boyfriend."

_I can't believe he's talking about Carlos. He doesn't know a thing about him! **You **know James better than Carlos **ever **will._

Logan kept silent at that, James giving a small little chuckle, "And he blushes so much and his voice is so sweet-"

"Don't be getting crushes on every single guy you see, James," Stephanie said and James sighed, "Remember that guy you met at the mall?"

"Mark?" James asked and Logan's heart did a somersault as James gave a soft sigh, "Yeah."

"And how you were gushing to me about him? He sounded pretty sleazy if you asked me," the girl said.

_Well I wasn't trying to impress **you**, so who gives a fuck about what you say?_

"I'm just saying, you need to stick with one guy and just try and pursue him. . .preferably the ones that go to our school and I _know _are sweethearts."

". . .Do you think that maybe. . .he'll be at Wayne Wayne's party?" James asked and Logan's heart jumped again, all for a different reason. Wayne Wayne's party was tomorrow and Logan wasn't going on account that Kendall was taking him and Carlos out bowling. And the thought that James was going to go there. . .to make sure that _he _was there made Logan turn and begin sprinting off in the direction of where he was supposed to meet Kendall at. By the time he got there, Carlos was already by Kendall's side and it appeared the two have been talking for awhile, Logan rushing up to Kendall short of breath and the blond looking at him with a confused expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Kendall asked.

"We need to go to Wayne Wayne's party," Logan panted out and he knew Kendall was frowning just from the first 'Wayne'.

"If you don't remember, he hates me and I hate him."

"Who's Wayne Wayne?" Carlos asked and Kendall just rolled his eyes, throwing an arm around Carlos.

"Some poser you don't need to get involved with," Kendall replied, walking his Little over to the truck with Logan following close behind.

"But we _really _need to go!"

"Why? Is he giving away goodie bags full of money? Cause I'll crash a party for that," Kendall said with a playful smirk and Logan puffed his cheeks, annoyed and flushed.

"Because it's the first party of the year and everyone is going to be there!" Logan shouted and Kendall paused, Carlos getting into the truck and Kendall turned to face his friend.

"Everyone is going to be there? I guess you mean _James _is going to be there," Kendall said and the light tone the blond once had before was replaced with reprimanding and Logan gulped, "Logan, maybe you just need to get over him. He's just not into you."

"Well he is!" Logan shouted back and for a split second, Logan thought he saw fear flicker over Kendall's face before regaining that neutral expression.

"What makes you think that?"

"Get in the car, I'll tell you on the drive back."

* * *

><p>Kendall didn't talk when he drove, on account of not trying to become distracted. But he listened, he listened and once he got to his final destination, he would add his input in the conversation. It was alright, most of the time when Logan wanted to talk to Kendall while they drove, it was when he wanted to vent to Kendall and he knew the blond would just sit there and listen. Listen to how he felt so isolated at home, at school, on his feelings about James, he let everything and anything that was bothering him at the moment out no matter how silly or ridiculous that may be and Kendall would listen.<p>

Course, Kendall listened to him regardless if they were driving or remaining still.

So Logan told Kendall about what he heard in the hall, evidence pointing out to that it might be him that James was talking about. James might have fallen for Logan sophomore year the same time Logan fell for him, they had a class together and they had lunch at the same time, Logan being in perfect view from where James sits at his spot in the cafeteria and James saw Logan today with Carlos. But Logan left out the part about Carlos, about how James said he was a cutie and would make a 'precious boyfriend'. It killed Logan to know that what James said was kind of true, Carlos was a sweet boy and anyone would be lucky to date him. But Carlos can't have James, James liked Logan and once Logan shows that he liked him just as much, Carlos would be the farthest thing from James' mind.

Once they arrived at Carlos' home and Carlos gave Logan a wave goodbye and Kendall a small hug before getting out of the truck and quickly getting inside his house, Kendall continued down the street until they reached the Winchester park. It was always quiet there, not much of things to do at that park unless it was to have a picnic or to have a place to think. And it was there that Kendall turned off the engine and put it into park, looking over at Logan with raised eyebrow.

"Are you _sure _that James was talking about you?"

"Well. . ."

"Was there anything linking to you that he said?"

"He said he saw the guy with Carlos. It had to be me-"

"But Carlos told me he met a lot of guys on the first day of school," Kendall said and then gave a smirk and sigh, "Think he's total eye candy, I think he's already getting his Valentines for next month."

And Logan bit his lip, he never had a Valentine. Unless you counted friends, in which case Kendall was his Valentine for all three years.

Kendall looked over at Logan, "Are you _positive _James was talking about you?"

"Is it so hard to believe he might have been?"

"I just don't want you to be jumping to conclusions and then end up getting your heart hurt."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I'll work up slowly to him. . .that's why we _need _to go to the party."

"I don't want to," Kendall said with a grumble, beginning to turn his keys and start the ignition but Logan grabbed his hand. Kendall paused, staring at Logan's hand before looking over into Logan's pleading face.

"Please, Kendall? Maybe if you just talk to him earlier on before the party starts, he'll be okay with us coming and then I can talk to James and I'm sure you can meet other people and Carlos would be able to come along and he would probably _love _being invited to a high school party-"

"First off, I'm not going to promote to Carlos that high school is all about partying and in the case of Wayne Wayne, getting drunk and ready to fight people with his fakey-fakey posse. Second, if I _wanted_ to talk to the people that are going to his party, I would do it at school where they probably won't be plastered and dry humping anything that moves. Third, James is outgoing. If he liked you, wouldn't he have made it obvious that he liked you?"

"Well, maybe he's one of those subtle types."

"Subtle types?"

"Yeah. . .like the ones that do little things to show that they like you. Like. . .you drop your pencil and he goes and gets it with a smile on his face. Or that he compliments your clothes. Or he just gives you a little shy look and turns away before you can catch him looking at you."

". . .Do you think that's. . .cute?"

"It is, yeah," Logan said, small blush on his face and a smile. James would be really cute if he did those things and he kind of already does. Logan dropped his pencil a bunch of times in English, partially because his hand always spasm when James answered a question right. And he would pick it up and give Logan a sweet and beautiful smile. Logan just had to sigh at the memory, Kendall remaining silent and starting the ignition up anyways.

* * *

><p>The drive to Logan's house was silent, Logan just thinking about tomorrow. If Wayne Wayne lets them come to his party, then that means Logan needed to get a new wardrobe. He couldn't go to the party looking like a total geek, no, he had to go in style. Suave, sophisticated, popular, make himself the belle of the ball. James would notice him and Logan would play it cool, talking with him and the brunette would just fall more and more in love with his words until finally, Logan would be able to pull James aside from all of the noise of the party. To a quiet, more intimate place for Logan to confess his feelings for James and James to subsequently confess his for Logan. Then. . .they would kiss and all would be so right with the world. . .<p>

_And you're thinking about fucking him next, right?_

Logan blushed, eyes popping at the thought in his head. He wasn't even thinking about it, wasn't even pondering and the more he tried to think on that thought, the more distant it seemed. Like it was a one time deal and no way to retrieve it. Maybe it was better that way, his cheeks never felt so flushed and Kendall made a left onto his street, slowly pulling up to the residence where Logan lived at and switched off the ignition. Kendall looked over at Logan and Logan gave the blond a sad puppy dog pout.

"Please Kendall?"

"I _really _don't want to go."

"_Please _Kendall? For me? Do this for me, _please_," Logan plead, eyes so big and hopeful and Kendall stared at him, bottle green eyes darting up to his eyes and down to Logan's lips that were jutting out, pouting. Kendall sighed, rubbing his forehead.

". . .Fine. . .I'll talk to him if I see him before the party. I'm going to show Carlos around the Town Square where the bowling rink is. . .but I guess we're not going bowling so-"

"We can go bowling another time, promise," Logan said quickly, taking his pinky and hooking it around Kendall's tight, "Pinky promise."

And Kendall smiled at that, Logan smiling back before the fingers untangled and he got out of the car with bag on his shoulder.

"Hey Logan!" Kendall shouted from his car and Logan turned, seeing that Kendall was beginning to blush slightly and run a hand through his blond hair in a nervous fashion, "I uh. . .well I. . .I like your shirt."

". . .But I always wear this shirt," Logan replied, looking down at it, a crisp white button up.

"Well yeah but um, it looks nice on you today. . ."

". . .Okay?" Logan said, rather confused and Kendall shook his his head, Logan hearing Kendall swearing a second before shaking his head again.

"Nevermind, forget everything I said once you got out of the truck, it didn't happen, you stepped into the Twilight Zone," Kendall rattled off and Logan laughed.

"Okay, Kendall. Whatever you say," the brunette chuckled and Kendall gave a small laugh at that, though sounding more neutral than joyful, actually forced and the truck revved up to life before quickly making its way off of the street. Logan watched the car depart before sighing to himself, smiling and little flutter in his heart.

Tomorrow, it begins.


	6. Run For Your Life

_Sorry for the long time it took to update, just got stuck in a writer's block for a lot of my stories save for one plus having a lot of things that I needed to deal with. But I hope that you all enjoy this chapter anyways. Thanks to itrymybest, clt7brdgfrth, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, Ozelot is a Logienator, mgr95, nickyd92, Dorney77, saratastic, Ieeerr, summerlove22, Benjamin-Steven, Big Time Freak, Lucylovesit, wewereinfinite22, Samibtr, Ruthrox, The Orange Knight, Amybluzzy21, HatersHateRushersElevate, XxQuietSingerXx, RaNDom HeArT, Cookie Monster Giggles, rawbbles, nacho, cellyjelly, the Anon, Kurissss and Gabsikle for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kendall picked Logan up Saturday morning, texting him the night before if he wanted to hang out with him and Carlos. Logan assumed what Kendall <em>really <em>was trying to get at was to try and sway the brunette into not wanting to go to Wayne Wayne's party tonight but Logan was firmly set on it. He had the clothes Camille bought for him already washed and hiding under his bed, just in case his mother came into his room and saw the clothing _far _out of Logan's usual taste for clothes. He hoped that if he saw James at the party, he wouldn't notice that it was the same outfit he wore when he met him, maybe it will be dark in Wayne Wayne's house so James won't be able to see it very well.

A lot of hope. Hope that they'll go to the party, hope that he'll see James.

Hope that finally he would be able to confess how much he liked him.

Kendall picked Carlos up from his home, the freshman smiling brightly at Logan and Logan just giving a friendly smile back, Kendall starting up the ignition again and driving off down the street towards the Town Square. Carlos tilted himself so he could get a good look at the side of Logan's face, smiling eagerly.

"You're coming with us?"

"More like Kendall trying to change my mind," Logan said, giving Kendall a flutter of the eyes and Kendall's hands gripped tight at the wheel. But as usual when he drove, Kendall didn't speak. Logan didn't continue any conversation after that, the three of them just driving in silence down and through the streets of the small town in the direction of Town Square. Logan didn't go down to Town Square that many times, mostly because if he should go down there, he'd feel alone. So many students from the high school went to Town Square to hang out, whether it be going to catch a movie, go bowling, go shopping or going out to eat at the many restaurants that lined up and down the streets. It was like a miniature little city for them, and Logan was often the lone person walking around while large groups of five or seven walked around him laughing and enjoying each others company.

He hated feeling like he was by himself, that's why he hated going to Town Square.

The truck calmly rolled down the street, vibrant and people walking around with their shopping bags and smoothies in hand from the smoothie hut across the way, Kendall snagging a spot by the parking meter and putting the truck into park. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a couple of quarters and turned to grin at Carlos and Logan both, "I have enough for about two hours here. Think it'll be long?"

"Can we see all the stores? I never been here before," Carlos replied and Kendall shrugged.

"I'll drive around once I'm done taking you to the Sports Center, okay?"

"Okay," Carlos chirped, getting out of the truck and already beginning to soak in his surroundings. Logan raised an eyebrow as Kendall began to unbuckle his seatbelt, Kendall only slowing when he noticed the brunette's eyes on him.

"He's trying out for track and needs some running shoes," Kendall replied and Logan just slowly nodded, unbuckling himself and getting out of the truck. Logan never really was the athletic kind, he more preferred to be behind the sidelines and cheering someone on. He was like that when it came to going to Kendall's hockey games, Kendall coaxing him to try and just see what it's like skating but honestly, Logan was horrible at sports and wouldn't be caught dead trying to try out for one. Carlos was already ahead of them on the sidewalk, Kendall placing his quarters in the meter before walking side by side with Logan at a simple and slow pace.

"So I guess getting him to try out hockey is a no?" Logan asked and Kendall scoffed.

"I'm going to get him on the ice. As my Little, it's his _duty _to learn hockey like his Big Brother," Kendall replied and Logan smiled.

"You make him sound like he really _is _your brother," Logan said and Kendall blushed.

"Well. . .it's nice having a little brother. And he's a real sweetheart, I don't know why his mom-"

Kendall quickly closed his mouth and Logan looked at Kendall in confusion. Logan never heard anything about Carlos' past, not sure of what the Latino's homelife was with his grandmother. He never even heard talk about Carlos' parents, Logan wondered what happened to them or if they were still involved in Carlos' life. But Kendall was already looking reluctant to answering any questions about Carlos' family, already looking like he was regretting at letting it slip so Logan gave a small sigh and rocked his arms back and forth.

"So. . .what are you going to wear for Wayne Wayne's party?" Logan asked and Kendall scoffed.

"Logan, we don't know if we're going to go."

"Well we might. If you're nice to him if we see him," Logan replied. And really, they probably would. Logan knew the places around Town Square the cliques at Palm Woods hung out at, Wayne Wayne and his posse like to hang around Main Street Plaza, the area having a lot of video stores and record shops. The Jennifers domain was Gardner Ave., Sephora and other cosmetic stores dominating that area. Football jocks were around the park, vast open area to play a little bit of rugby. Drama students always down at the culture center and the Tills Playhouse to see performances. Kendall and his other group of friends would be down in the Staten Park, smack dab in the middle of the Town Square and near by all of the food joints and an abundance of trees to kick back in the shade.

And James and his popular table would always be at Cordello Dr., where the large fountain was by the movie theater and close by Staten.

Oh, what if he passes by James today? Logan found himself absently biting his lip in slight anticipation.

"I don't know if I could handle being nice to him," Kendall murmured, seeing Carlos slowing up ahead and waiting for them. Since the freshman didn't even know where the Sport Center even was and was already giving a shy and embarrassed smile their way. "It's down this way, come on," Kendall replied, throwing an arm around Carlos' shoulders and his other arm slipping around Logan's torso as well, smiling to himself and leading the three of them to the left past the little planters to the large building in the quad.

People were scarce, not really many people sitting at the tables underneath the umbrellas out front and the three of them strolled down inside the entrance. The center was _full _of anything and everything sports, Logan already feeling out of his element. There was stuff for hiking, stuff for rock climbing, stuff for _canoeing _of all things when there wasn't even a river miles from here. Kendall pointed over at in the area of track, "Go and pick out your shoes and maybe some good pants."

"Okay," Carlos replied, letting Kendall give him a tiny squeeze before letting the freshman boy rush over to that area. Logan crossed his arms, giving Kendall a wry look.

"Now I'm starting to think Dak is right."

"About what?"

"_Do _you like Carlos?" Logan asked and Kendall blushed.

"No! Not like that! Geez, he's like three years younger than me!"

"So? Age is nothing but a number," Logan said with a shrug and Kendall pouted.

"It isn't when you start feeling like you're dating a child. Maybe if Carlos acted a bit less. . .innocent and naïve. . .maybe," Kendall replied and Logan felt his heart quiver for a second before swallowing down that little bit of insecurity and gave a little smile.

"You're just so openly affectionate to him, everyone's going to think that you two are dating or something," Logan said, walking over to the tennis display and picking up one of the racquets to give a playful swing. Kendall walked over and picked up a racquet as well to toss from hand to hand.

"Well, I think I'm affectionate with everyone. . .some people more than others. . ."

"Like with that person you like?" Logan asked and Kendall gave a shy nod. "And how do they respond?"

". . .I don't think they get it," Kendall said softly and Logan smiled.

"Then maybe you should just grab them and kiss them, that ought to get your point across," Logan joked and gave a laugh. But when he turned expecting to see Kendall laughing as well, Kendall was just staring at him, eyes dull and as if he was debating about something in his head. His grip on the tennis racquet was tight and he was biting his lower lip and Logan slowly stopped swinging his racquet, looking concerned, "Kendall? Are you okay?"

"U-Uh, yeah. I'm fine, I-I'll just go check on Carlos," Kendall stuttered out, quickly putting the tennis racquet back and rushing away to the track are. Logan just stared after him before he put his own tennis racquet away too. Geez, he didn't expect Kendall to get so worked up over a joke. Usually Kendall always laughed at Logan's lame tries at a joke, no matter how corny or how many times it's already been heard by the more cooler of people. He walked over, hands in his pockets and down the aisles of shoes until he spotted Carlos and Kendall at the end. It looked like Carlos already went through a couple, boxes at his feet and paper all pulled out with shoes sprawled all around him. Kendall was putting the shoes away, Logan walking over and helping clean up as well.

"Sorry for making a mess," Carlos apologized and Kendall scoffed.

"It's okay, I'm even sloppier," he said with a toothy grin and Carlos laughed, Kendall placing some of the shoes back on the shelves behind him, "Did you find some?"

"No, these are too tight on my feet."

"You don't want them to be too big either."

"Yeah. . .let me keep looking," Carlos said, getting up and grabbing another box from off the shelf and sitting down, beginning to open it. Logan leaned against the wall, giving a soft sigh as Kendall sat down beside Carlos and talked to his Little, Logan hearing a couple of light laughs floating from Carlos' lips. Then the brown eyes flickered over down the aisle, widening when he saw a familiar face and his posse strolling down with exaggerated swagger and he bit his lip.

"Kendall, Kendall," Logan whispered out but Wayne Wayne already noticed Kendall sitting down, Logan seeing a smile coming to the boy's lip at the thought of being able to mess with Kendall.

"Hey! Ken-dork!" Wayne Wayne shouted out, Kendall looking over his shoulder and frowning as he got onto his feet, "What are you doing here, huh? Last time I remembered, this was _my _area."

"Oh shut up, you don't own the store," Kendall said and Logan nudged him in the side. Kendall growled, lips twisting and turning, "I mean, I'm just here to get some things and then we're leaving."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. . .nice hat," Kendall grumbled and Wayne Wayne pulled back his glasses, giving a confused look in the blond's direction before looking at Logan.

"What's with the suck-up attitude?" he asked and Logan could see Kendall's hands balling into fists, clearly already beginning to grow aggravated and Logan gave Wayne Wayne a tiny little smile.

"Well. . .we were both wondering if. . .maybe we can come to your party tonight," Logan replied and Wayne Wayne looked up at Kendall, sly smile coming over his lips and his posse began to circle around the two of them.

"Is that so, huh? Knight wants to get cool and hop aboard the Wayne Wayne Express? I want you to say it."

Kendall looked so ready to punch the teen's mocking smile clear off but the bottle green eyes flickered over to Logan's face and he just gritted his teeth, "Uh yeah, I want to get cool and hop aboard the Wayne Wayne Express," Kendall said through clenched teeth and Logan smiled at him. He really was trying hard to get the both of them in the party, Kendall was such a good friend to Logan. Wayne Wayne tilted his head from side to side, trying out what Kendall had said and liking what he was hearing so he gave a shrug.

"Okay then, _maybe _you guys can come. I don't want you cramping my style though, Ken-dork," Wayne Wayne replied and Kendall just remained silent, brooding and bottle green eyes intense and angry. Logan felt someone brushing up behind him, Carlos trying to wedge himself between the two of them with a pair of running shoes in his hands.

"Kendall, I think I found some shoes that are. . .who's this?" Carlos asked and Kendall bit his lip down hard.

". . .This is Wayne Wayne," Kendall said, tone neutral and dead while Logan just turned to beam to Carlos.

"We're going to go to his party tonight," Logan replied and Wayne Wayne frowned.

"Whoa whoa, I didn't say he could come. . .how old are you anyways?" the teen asked, eyebrow quirked in interest and Carlos glanced between Kendall's stone face to Wayne Wayne's.

"Um. . .fourteen."

"No. No babies at the party," Wayne Wayne responded and Kendall frowned, Logan now beginning to get nervous.

"And why can't he come? He's mature."

"Why do you want some baby freshman to come to a party meant for _our _class?. . ._Oh _I get it, you're tired of Logan here being your little butt buddy so you moved onto that piece of jailbait?" Wayne Wayne asked, mocking and cruel smile on his lips that Logan's eyes widened. He could see Carlos' face flushing with embarrassment and Kendall's face flaring with anger as the teen laughed out loud at his joke.

And that laugh was cut off by a swift fist landing in Wayne Wayne's nose.

He stumbled back into his shocked posse, Logan's eyes widening as Wayne Wayne's hands went up to hold his nose, blood beginning to seep through his fingers and Kendall was gritting his teeth.

"Don't you _ever _talk about my friends like that again," Kendall hissed and Wayne Wayne growled, stumbling to get back onto his feet and hand clenching his nose tight.

"Oh yeah? Well you and your boy toys can forget about coming to my party! Have fun fucking each other, Ken-dork!" Wayne Wayne hissed back and Kendall took a threatening step forward that made the four of the teens step back in slight fear. Wayne Wayne shook his head, turning fast and storming out of the aisle with his friends following close behind, tiny trail of blood drops being left behind. Kendall seethed for a couple of minutes, Logan's face beginning to fall at the thought of what happened. He wasn't going to be able to go to the party now. . .he won't see James and James won't see him.

". . .Come on, let's go," Kendall muttered, turning and placing a hand on Carlos' back to lead the freshman to the check out stands while Logan slowly followed after them. Kendall paid for Carlos' shoes, the boy not buying anything else and the three of them walked out of the Sports Center without even saying another word. No one spoke up saying they wanted to go out and just walk around, matter of fact, Logan just wanted to go home right now. And the way that Kendall's face was starting to look solemn and sick, he figured he wanted to go home and lie down too.

They all went to Kendall's truck, maybe half an hour left on the parking meter for someone else to use and they all climbed in, Kendall beginning to start the ignition and pull out of the small space. Logan crossed his arms, staring down at the dashboard and biting his lower lip.

". . .You didn't have to punch him," Logan murmured and Kendall quickly switched off the ignition to glare at Logan.

"_Seriously? _Logan, I'm not going to let him just fucking say anything what he wants and think he can get away with that. I knew going to his party was a bad idea, we're going bowling. That's that," Kendall snapped and Logan could see Carlos' eyes lighting up with excitement at the sound of getting to go bowling. But no, Logan's frown came over his lips and he began to grow red.

"But you took things too far!"

"I would have done more than punched him in the nose. I'm not going to act fake to get into a party, we _all _are above doing something like that."

"But I wanted to go to the party! What about doing what you have to do for me?"

"You only want to go to that party to see James. Logan, just face it. He's not interested in you, he doesn't want to date you, he doesn't even know you exist! Just let it go!" Kendall shouted and Logan stared dead into Kendall's face, eyes growing sad and hurt at the truth. Kendall stared into Logan's eyes, those bottle green eyes of his now looking apologetic; he knew he struck a nerve in Logan's heart and was now regretting it. Yet, he just turned back around, starting the ignition back up again and pulling onto the street to begin making his way out of Town Square.

Everything was quiet in the car, not even Carlos commenting on what had just happened at the store, just holding onto his brand new shoes and keeping his head down low until they arrived on his street and Kendall stopped in front of his grandmother's house.

"I'll pick you up at around seven, make sure you have money for your shoes and for some pizza, okay?" Kendall told the boy and Carlos nodded his head, Logan seeing Carlos' eyes flicker over to him one last moment before getting out of the truck and heading up the walkway. Once Carlos was inside, Kendall started the ignition again and slowly began to make his way up the street, but instead of going the usual way to Logan's home, he went another way.

To the park.

And Kendall pulled into a vacant parking space underneath the branch of a large tree, putting the truck in park and looking over at Logan. "I'm sorry," he said softly and Logan turned red, looking away from Kendall's apologetic gaze.

"Can you just take me home?"

"Can we just talk?"

"Nothing to talk about. You think I'm being a delusional romantic and I think you're being a selfish friend."

"_Selfish?_" Kendall asked astonished, eyebrows beginning to furrow, "You call sticking up for my friends being selfish?"

"But I wanted to go to the party!"

"Do you even _hear _yourself? Logan, _you're _the one that's being selfish! I just want the three of us to have fun tonight and it isn't going to be the same if we go to Wayne Wayne's party. Just. . ." Kendall sighed, running a hand through his hair, ". . .I'm sorry for saying those things about you and James. . .and I hope you still want to go bowling with me and Carlos."

". . .I'll think about it," Logan mumbled and Kendall sat there in silence looking at him before turning back to put the truck in reverse and pull out of the space, making his way back onto the street and driving in the direction of Logan's home. There were no words exchanged, not even Logan just talking to Kendall and letting the blond ruminate on his words. Just dead silence, Logan biting hard on his lower lip just thinking about tonight. It was only a couple moments later until Kendall arrived at the Mitchell home, Kendall pulling up alongside the curb.

". . .I'm sorry," Kendall said again and Logan just sighed.

"Yeah. . .I know. I think I'll just lie down when I get inside, kind of feeling like I got a headache," Logan murmured and Kendall just turned to look at the wheel he was gripping tight.

"Okay. . .I'll uh, see you later?"

"Sure Kendall," Logan replied with a small and slightly humorless smile, getting out of the truck and walking up the path to get to the front door. He turned to give a small wave to Kendall, his friend honking his horn back in response before pulling away from the curb and driving down the street. And Logan just sighed.

* * *

><p>The boy sat on his bed, taking some catnaps in between checking the Twitter feed and the statuses on Facebook. He knew Wayne Wayne's party was already starting, in his mind debating on whether or not he should just crash the party. Cons would be that Wayne Wayne catches him and throws him out, making himself look like a total loser in James' eyes and not to mention Kendall would be disappointed in him and give him a long lecture making Logan feel he was driving himself insane over this. And pros would be that maybe Wayne Wayne would never find out that Logan was at his party and James and him could dance all night long, could have the time of their life and Logan would be able to confess how he felt about James. . .how he always felt about James.<p>

His phone buzzed, Logan unlocking it to look at the screen and eyes growing wide at the latest status update. James had him as a friend on Facebook, Logan believing that he _at least _seen his face around school and recognized him. He saw James' smiling face in the little picture beside the text, '**Going to Wayne Wayne's party. Hope 'the one' is there! *fingers crossed***'.

The one. _The one_. And Logan wasn't going to be there, Logan was never going to find out if he was the one for James. . .he had to go to that party, he _had _to get there somehow. And Logan got off from his bed, getting onto the floor and pulling out those clothes Camille bought for him, settling the items on his bedsheets. He hastily began to strip, flinging his shirt off and trying to hop out of his pants to get on the new and cooler clothes. The ones that he wore when he charmed James for the first time, those clothes had that magic in them that he needed and hey, if James wasn't able to recognize it was Logan underneath those aviator shades and that tight fitting black shirt with those skinny jeans that he now was starting to sag, maybe Wayne Wayne won't either.

Logan smiled, looking into the mirror and running a hand through his hair.

_Yeah, he's going to be all over you once he sees you. Look out, James. Cause-_

Logan's cell phone buzzed and he jumped, looking over at the device and quickly rushing over to it to snatch it off of his bed and unlock it once more to see that he got a text message from Kendall.

**Hey, u still wanna go bowling w/ us?**

Logan bit his lower lip, he forgot all about how Kendall still wanted to go bowling. . .and how he still wanted all three of them to be hanging out together. But the party. . .Logan might be able to get in. . .he found his thumbs swiping over the keypad rapidly fast to type out a reply and get ready.

**Sorry, still feeling sick :( maybe nxt time?**

He was beginning to feel sick, but it was from the lie he just told to his friend through a text. Logan almost never lied through his phone before, hell Logan _barely _told lies to begin with. But. . .but he just couldn't miss this opportunity up. There will be other days where he can go bowling with Kendall and Carlos, there won't be any other night like this where Logan could make such an important impression. He waited for Kendall to respond back, it only being a couple of minutes before his phone buzzed again and he unlocked it.

**Oh okay :( see u tmrw?**

**yeah tmrw**

Logan bit his lip, he knew Kendall was upset. But no way was the boy going to cancel the outing and disappoint Carlos. . .he was going to let them have their fun together this time while he gets to hang out with James. That's okay, right? Nothing wrong with that, right? Everyone is going to have fun tonight, that's all that mattered right?

Right now, getting to that party was the only thing that mattered to Logan.


End file.
